You've Set Your Heart On Haunting Me
by LetoLover71
Summary: This is the prequel to my last story "Strange Is What We Aim For."  Find out how the Joker and Marissa met and how their whole crazy story started out.
1. Chapter 1

_Helllloooooooo! It has been a month since I posted that last chapter to Strange Is What We Aim For and I have been frantically working on the next installment! This is the **prequel **to Strange Is What We Aim For. I never explained how Marissa and the Joker met or how they got involved with each other and I know that a lot of you were curious. So here we go! Hope you guys all enjoy chapter one of **You've Set Your Heart On Haunting Me...**_

* * *

"Ooooowwwww!" I yelled. I shook my hand frantically in pain. "Dammit!" I set the hair straightener that I had just accidentally clamped on my finger down on the sink. The middle finger on my left hand burned as I shoved it under the cold water rushing out of the faucet.

"Marissa! Are you okay?" my step-mom, Carey, called from downstairs. I huffed angrily. It was her fault I had burned myself. She was the reason I had to rush to do my hair and make myself presentable to go to my stupid step-cousin's stupid birthday party.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I hollered back. I held my hand close to my face and inspected my finger. I had a nice long shiny mark on my skin already. I grumbled some more as I gave myself a once-over in the mirror. "This is as good as it's gonna get," I said staring at myself. My short brown hair fell just to my shoulders. I pushed it back out of my heavily eye-lined eyes. Somewhat satisfied, I clomped down the stairs in my heeled, knee-high boots over black skinny jeans. Up top I had on a tight black shirt with studded shoulders. I'll admit, I did not have very impressive boobs. However, I did have one hell of an amazing ass. That was really my only feature that I was okay with.

"Is that what you're wearing?" my step mom asked. _Damn it._

"Uh-huh," I said carefully. She did not like my edgy choice of clothing. After a long pause I got an answer.

"Okay," she sighed.

"Yes!" I yelled triumphantly. That got a laugh out of her.

"Have fun at the party," she said.

"Like that'll happen," I mumbled as I stepped out the door. My dad was already out in the car waiting. I had turned sixteen three months ago, and in Gotham you couldn't get a license until you had had your permit for six months. I couldn't wait until I didn't need to be driven around anymore.

"Is that what you're wearing?" my dad asked when I got in the car.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm not a slut or anything!" I said.

"No, it's just a little…dark," my dad said.

"Well, I like dark," I retorted.

"Okay, okay. Didn't mean to offend," my dad said.

"It's okay," I said, knowing he was trying to apologize. We talked normally on the way to the party. Ugh. The party. I did not want to go, but my step cousin had invited me. I really had no desire to stand by myself amongst a bunch of football players and bitchy plastics. But I was being a good person and making an appearance. We pulled up to the Hilton Hotel. Freaking spoiled brat, having his sixteenth birthday party in a five-star hotel.

"Bye honey. Try to have some fun," my dad said. I smiled weakly.

"Okay, I'll try. Love you," I said as I shut the car door. I took a deep breath of the cool August air as my dad pulled away. This was going to be a long night.

I entered the hotel and was grandly directed to the party hall by the Hilton staff. I pushed open two heavy wood doors and was assaulted by multicolored laser lights and pounding music. "And here we go," I said to myself. I spotted Shane talking to a group of people against one of the walls. Everyone else seemed to be grinding on the dance floor. I walked over to Shane and his "posse."

"Hey, happy birthday Shane!" I said, trying to cover up how awkward I felt. Several people's heads turned to look at me. I could never decide what was worse, the strange looks I got, or the looks I didn't get at all.

"Oh, thanks! Glad you could make it!" he yelled over the music, then turned back to his audience. Really, I dragged myself here for that? I tried embarrassingly to fit myself into their conversation, but I obviously wasn't wanted there. So I spent the next half hour awkwardly standing in the corner by myself. Finally, I couldn't take the humiliation of fitting in with no one anymore and walked unnoticed to the back of the room. I didn't want to have to walk by all those hotel workers again, knowing that they'd all stare, wondering what had happened that was making me leave the party so early. I pushed open the emergency exit door and stepped out into the cool night air. Looking around I saw that I was in the alley between the Hilton and some other big important building. I crossed my arms and leaned back against the rough bricks. The music was pumping so loud I could still faintly hear it from outside. Jesus, I hated those people. I would just have to wait a few hours for my dad to show up again to take me home.

I had been standing outside for maybe five minutes when a door a little further down from the one I had come out of slammed open. I jumped, startled, and turned my head to see who was there. A man with a long trench coat stepped outside. I couldn't really see him because it was so dark, but I had a bad feeling all of the sudden. The man slowly turned his head in my direction.

"Hel-lo beautiful," he said in a strange voice. I had heard that voice somewhere before, but I couldn't think of where.

"Hi," I said confused and now slightly worried. He started to saunter over to me. I pushed myself off the wall and started to slowly back myself to the door.

"What's a pretty little girl like you doing out here all by yourself?" the man asked, still in that strange, somewhat high-pitched, but still frightening voice. Then it dawned on me. I had heard that voice before on the news.

"Holy shit," I breathed, turning and running for the door. I gave a short yelp when two hands grabbed my waist, spun me around, and pushed me into the wall.

"Recognize me dollface?" he asked.

"Oh God, oh God," I was so going to die.

"Was it my scars that gave me away?" the man asked.

"You're the Joker," I managed to choke out. Duh.

"Very good sweetheart," the Joker said happily. "You wanna know how I got 'em?" he gestured to his scars.

"Huh-uh," I said shaking my head. He chuckled that eerie laugh.

"Oh come on, it's a good one," he protested.

"That's okay," I said, trying desperately to keep my arms from touching him.

"I promise, it's an enthralling story," he said dramatically. Then he pulled out a switchblade from nowhere. My eyes widened.

"No no no!" I whimpered and started to struggle. I was not going to be killed that easily. If I was gonna go down, I was going down swinging. I slid down the brick wall, trying to duck under his arms. He jerked his arms down and caught me by the waist again, laughing.

"A little fight in you. I like that in a woman," he said. "I think I'll take you home with me. You could be fun to play with."

"What?" I shrieked. "No! Shane! Help!" the Joker continued laughing.

"They can't hear you doll face. It's just you and me," he taunted. I groaned as he pulled me away from the wall, pushing me towards the end of the alley. _What an idiot, _I thought. _He's taking me right onto the main street where I can yell for help._ Just then, a black car pulled up to block the entrance to the alley. Someone in the front reached back and opened the door to the backseat. I literally went ballistic. I went from calmly cooperating to a total spaz in less than a second. The Joker laughed again, finding my fear amusing.

"How would you like to have some scars just like mine, hmm?" he asked. He brought his knife up to my face. I instantly froze. "That's a good girl."

He shoved me into the back seat and got in next to me. The guy driving looked in the rearview mirror as he pulled away from the curb. "Who is she?" he asked.

"Just something to entertain me for awhile," the Joker replied grinning devilishly at me. I pressed myself up against the door, trying to stay as far away from him as I could. Sitting in that car, I truly thought I was going to die soon. It never crossed my mind that the Joker and I could be together for quite some time.

* * *

_Yay! I'm really excited for this story! I hope you all like it. Please please review and let me know what you guys think!_

_On a side note, I got the title of this story from one of the lyrics in the song "Nearly Witches" by Panic! At the Disco, just to give the band credit. _

_And as always, I do not own any Batman characters! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Here we go gang, Chapter Two! Hope everybody likes it._

_

* * *

_

We had been driving for what seemed like forever through the slums of Gotham. Of the very few people actually on the street, they all looked like drug dealers or homeless people. Every building was abandoned, save for the squatters staying in them for the night. The car slowed in front of a huge, intimidating looking apartment building. Windows were smashed, drain pipes were rusted, the bricks were dirty and gray colored. It was horrible. _Please don't stop here, please don't stop here._ I silently begged. I grimaced as the car came to a halt in front of the building. The Joker and the other guys all opened their doors and got out. I hesitated. The Joker turned back around and stuck his head in the car.

"Come on sweetheart, you can't stay in the car all night," he said reaching a gloved hand out to me. I shrunk back slightly, not really wanting to touch him. "If you don't come with me, I'll lock you in here and then somebody else can come break the windows and take you for themselves." At that I decided to get out of the car, but I refused to take his hand. I wanted to keep some of my dignity.

I followed the group of men into the abandoned apartment building. My legs were shaking so hard I have no idea how I didn't fall down. Once inside the building, I wanted to turn right back around and go outside. It was disgusting.

Suddenly two huge hands grabbed my upper arms. It was one of the Joker's men, I assumed. I squeaked in surprise when he actually picked me up like that and started walking through the hallway. I held myself stiff as a rail, not wanting to give him a reason to hurt me. He stopped at the end of the hall and faced a door on our left. I squealed embarrassingly _again_ when he lifted his leg up around my dangling ones and kicked the door open. The burly man then proceeded to literally throw me into the room. I scrambled to my feet and whirled around to face him, but he was already slamming the door shut. The noise echoed through the room.

I slowly turned in a circle, taking in my surroundings. The room was cold, even though it was the middle of August. _I'm probably just so scared I'm shivering. _I thought to myself, rubbing my arms. I glanced up at what was probably once a white ceiling. Now, though, it was a dirty brown color with a smashed overhead light in the center of it. The rest of the walls were covered with faded floral wallpaper that was shredded and torn down in most spots around the room. The wall opposite the door I had come in-or rather, was thrown in-had a totally boarded up window, letting in only a few rays of light between the cracks. The floor was hardwood, chipped, scuffed, and even pried up in one corner. There were a only few pieces of old wooden furniture around the room. I let out just one sob, then bit my lip to stop myself. This was the ugliest room I had ever seen. And I had no idea how long I would be forced to stay in it, or what horrible things would happen in this room.

Then it occurred to me that I would probably die here. I would never see my family again. I would never see my friends again. My real friends, not Shane and his posse of plastics. I was probably going to be tortured. This was the fucking _Joker._ He was on fucking _television_ as being a terror to people across the state of New York. And now I was in an abandoned apartment building in the middle of nowhere with him.

Just then the door handle jiggled.

"Hi ya, dollface," the Joker said, grinning evilly. I hugged my arms tighter. Other than that I was frozen in place. "Welcome to Casa De La Joker," he said obviously pretending to be suave. Then, like he was a schizo or something, he frowned. "Well, what's the matter beautiful? You look nervous." He slowly stepped towards me. I still couldn't move. I wanted nothing more than to drop to my knees and cry, but I felt like that wasn't going to be the best way to appeal to him, so I just dug my nails into my arms and held my tears back. The Joker slid his trench coat off as he moved closer to me. Glancing to the side, he threw it over the back of a rotting wooden chair. I swallowed as I saw that he was quite fit. He could snap my neck if he wanted to.

I flinched as he stepped directly in front of me, only inches away. He was much taller than me. He didn't touch me, just looked down at me, intently studying me. He pursed his lips. "You're a little thing, aren't you sweetheart?" I stared at the center of his chest, not wanting to make eye contact. "Look at me," he commanded. I shifted my eyes up to meet his. A shiver ran down my spine as I was forced to really look at my captor for the first time. "How old are you?" the Joker asked. Somehow I was able to find my voice.

"Sixteen," I answered. He laughed, his voice suddenly high-pitched.

"You're the youngest one I've ever brought home!" he said like it was the most amusing thing in the world. He started to walk around me. "You're shaking doll," he commented as he stood behind me. "You need to re-_laaaax,_" the Joker said as he slid his hands down my sides. I sucked in a breath. _Oh my God, he's touching me. _The front of his body pressed into the back of mine. I could see him watching me over my shoulder out of the corner of my eye. His left hand gripped my hip, but his right continued to trail down to my thigh. I held my breath. The Joker's hand then moved back up a little. He slid two fingers inside my pocket and I couldn't help but be confused as to where he was going with this.

"Ah-ta ta, we can't have this now, can we?" the Joker asked. He then pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I had completely forgotten about it. Now I felt really stupid. He let the phone drop to the floor. At first I didn't know what he was doing, but then he picked his foot up and swiftly slammed it back down on top of my phone, breaking it into several pieces.

"That's better," he said, walking in front of me again. He crossed his arms and studied me up and down. "What do you say we have a little fun, beautiful?" he said, taking a step towards me. I took a step back and he stopped, smirking. He took another step forward, so I took another step backwards. I was _not_ going to let him rape me. The Joker uncrossed his arms and chuckled. "Oh we're gonna play that game huh? Okay. I like games." With that he lunged at me, but I dodged to the side, getting out of his reach. He growled deep in his throat and lunged at me again. I turned and ran across the room, his fingertips just barely grazing my skin. As I narrowly escaped his grasp I noticed a door in the corner of the far wall. I ran to it, gripped the door knob and twisted, only to be violently grabbed by the arm and ripped backwards. The next thing I knew I was being slammed into the wall beside the door. The Joker pressed his body roughly against mine, pinning me between him and the wall. I jerked my arms, trying to get loose, but he had a firm grip on my wrists. He laughed.

"Oh, I knew you'd be fun!" he chuckled. He let go of one of my wrists and moved his gloved hand to grab my chin. I thrashed my head to the side, but he caught my chin anyway. "Sh sh sh sh, hold still," he mumbled. He brought his face close to mine, his dark eyes burning into me. I whimpered, desperately wanting to sink through the wall behind me. "Shhhhh, I'm not gonna hurt you doll," he said. The soothing tone of his voice made him somehow even more terrifying.

"Now, you see that door over there?" he said, talking to me like I was a child. He looked at me expectantly, so nodded. He nodded back at me, making me feel even more like a little kid. "I don't want you to ever try to open that door again. You understand me?" I nodded again. "Good girl. Because if I catch you in that room, I will cut off every single one of the fingers on those pretty little hands of yours." My breath came hard as I shook with fear. The Joker's glare rapidly turned into a smile. He patted my cheek, then stepped back from me. "Goodnight doll," he said, still smiling at me before he turned, picked up his jacket, and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What the _fuck_?" I whispered, still leaning against the wall. I had never been so confused in my life. "Seriously, what the fuck just happened?" I asked myself again. Only a few minutes ago I had been sure I was going to be raped or killed. But here I was, still standing. I looked at the door beside me, the one that the Joker had forbidden me to open. I wondered what could possibly be in there that he didn't want me to see. The only thing I knew for sure was that the Joker was fucking _crazy_. I still thought I was a dead girl walking, but I had survived my first encounter with the Joker. However, I dreaded that there might be many more to come.

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Here is chapter three. This chapter shows how the Joker and Marissa sort of understand each other in a weird way. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Day Three. Sometime after noon. Officially going crazy with boredom.

Occasionally one of the Joker's men would bring me some McDonald's or Subway or something. Other than that, I hadn't talked to anyone about why I was there and what they were going to do to me. Luckily, there was a bathroom in the miserable room I was being held in. I kept forgetting that technically I had an entire small apartment to myself, I was just forced to stay in one room of it. With nothing better to do, I thought I would do what they always do in prison movies where the good guy gets locked up: work out like crazy in preparation for the one day they escape. I know how stupid that sounds, but with literally _nothing_ to do, push-ups and crunches were the only thing to pass the time.

When that got boring, I would see how many different ways I could crane my neck to get the best view between the boards on the windows. I could see slivers of the outside world, the sun shining brightly on the alley between this building and the one next to it. I could hear trucks driving by and the occasional drug-dealing going on, but we were in an isolated part of town. Eventually, trying to see out the windows got boring too.

The only thing left in the room that I hadn't thoroughly examined was the other door, the one that the Joker had said not to open or he would cut off my fingers. I constantly wondered what was behind it. There might not be anything behind it at all. Maybe he was just playing some sort of mind game with me. Either way, the door seemed to loom over in the corner, calling me to it. I was so tempted to see what on the other side. It's like when someone yells "Don't look, I'm naked!" everyone immediately turns there head to the person saying "Really?" Because the Joker had specifically told me _not _to open the door, I _really_ wanted to.

I sat on the other side of the room, leaning up against the wall and staring at the forbidden door. "Screw it, I'm gonna die anyway. I might as well not die in suspense," I said, getting up off the floor. I walked across the room confidently and grabbed the door knob. I stopped moving. This was really stupid. He had told me _not_ to open this door, so it should be the last thing I wanted to do. I let go of the doorknob and turned around. I stopped again. He would have no way of knowing that I was in the room, so I might as well open it. Even if he did catch me, it would only bring about my murder more quickly and I wouldn't have to sit in this room anymore. This whole thing would be over and I would die and hopefully go to Heaven. I nodded to myself, satisfied with my thought process. Turning back around to the door, I gripped the doorknob and twisted. I opened the door just a slight crack to peek into the room. I didn't see anything, so I opened the door the whole way.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I asked myself out loud. The room was empty. It was just another old, ugly room in the apartment. Scoffing in disbelief, I let my hand drop from the door handle and I strode into the room. I had been right after all. There was absolutely nothing in the room. It was just some mind game he was playing with me. Admittedly disappointed, I turned back around and walked through the doorway, pulling the door shut behind me. I looked up from the door and gasped, my heart suddenly beating a million miles a minute and my head becoming light.

"Doing some exploring dollface?" the Joker asked from across the room. I froze in place. No words came to my mind in a response. The Joker was leaning casually against the wall, like he had been waiting there for awhile, even though I had only been in the room for a few minutes. "Find anything exciting?" he inquired sarcastically.

"Why did you tell me to stay out of there if you knew there was nothing in it?" I asked cautiously, beginning to fear how much longer all of my fingers would be attached to my hand. The Joker pushed himself away from the wall and took a few slow, lazy steps towards me.

"I wanted to make sure you would listen to me," he said darkly. "And obviously you didn't. Ya know, trust is at the base of every good relationship, aaannndd since you aren't a very trustworthy person, I'm just gonna have to ram it into your pretty little head that I am the boss here." He pulled a knife out of an inside pocket of his jacket as he approached me.

"Hey, hey, hey, you don't have to do that, I already learned my lesson," I said forcing a small smile. The Joker narrowed his eyes at me and jutted his jaw slightly to the right.

"No, I don't think you have yet," he said shaking his head. I already had myself in a corner, so when the Joker reached his hand out and gripped my throat, I had nowhere to go. He slammed me back into the wall.

"No no no!" I said, my voice high-pitched with panic. I balled my hands into fists to protect my soon to be dismembered fingers. Wrenching my left arm up, the Joker ran the sharp blade along the base of my fingers, drawing blood. I yelped at the stinging sensation as a rivulet of thick red liquid appeared on my fist. I still can't believe that what happened next actually happened, but apparently dumb luck was on my side that day. As the Joker was grinning down at my bleeding hand, I swung my free hand in a flailing sort of slap without any real intention of saving myself. To both the Joker and I's shock, my hand collided with his that was holding the knife, knocking it out of his hand. The knife clattered across the scratched up wooden floor. We both watched it slide across the room, not totally sure that my uncoordinated little smack had made him lose his weapon. I recovered first, my eyes growing momentarily wide as I saw a window of opportunity. I brought my knee up with all the strength I could muster. As my knee lodged itself in the Joker's stomach he bent forward, the wind being knocked out of him. I grabbed his shoulders and shoved him away from me. I dove across the room, sliding along the floor to land in front of the knife. The Joker was still catching his breath when I stood back up, clinging to the handle of the knife for dear life. He laughed.

"Very impressive doll! Why don't you just take your little knife and break yourself out of here, hm? Since you're so brave and cunning," the Joker said between laughs. I shook my head.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? There are God knows how many guys out there with guns and all I have is a little knife. No, you're coming with me," I said, pretty proud of myself for coming up with a plan on the spot. The Joker laughed even harder.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"You heard me. I'm taking you with me as a hostage," I said, more confidently this time. The Joker shook his head, but stepped over to me.

"Alright doll, whatever you say," he said. I stepped aside and motioned for him to open the door. As soon as he was in front of me I grabbed the back of the collar of his trench coat so that I could use him as a shield. The Joker opened the door and we stepped out into the hall. We had only made it a few steps when the sound of several guns being pulled made me flinch.

"It's okay guys, my hostage is just using me as a hostage. Nobody panic," the Joker said calmly. That disheartened me a little bit. He didn't seem at all worried about me getting away. I maneuvered us around down the hall so that I was always shielded from the many guns by the Joker's tall form.

Finally, we were at the door. I backed up to it and moved my hand at warp speed to twist the doorknob and push it open behind me. I continued to back out the door.

"Well Mr. Joker, I'll be going now. It was nice meeting you, we should do this again sometime," I said sarcastically.

"I'll call you if I'm ever in the neighborhood again," he replied with the same sarcasm I had used.

"Great, I can't wait," I answered.

"On second thought, you're not even gone yet and I already miss you, so I think you should stick around for awhile," the Joker said. I had a bad feeling.

"Mmm, no, I don't think so," I said.

"Too bad." The Joker whipped around, grabbing my wrist that was holding the knife and twisting it, forcing me to let go. I ripped my arm back, but he was holding on too tight for me to get away. His hand slipped into his pocket and pulled out yet another knife.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled. The Joker smirked.

"Did you really think I would only have the one knife on me?," he asked. I glowered at him as I let him drag me back inside.

* * *

**_Reviews are loved!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey gang, sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I have a serious case of writer's block and could not get this chapter to turn out the way I wanted it to. But, I wanted to update so I could get past this part and get to the good stuff that is coming up! _

* * *

"Ugh!" I grunted as I was slammed full force into the wall behind me.

"Come on sweetheart, all you gotta do is hit me once. Just one good hit and I'll let you go!" the Joker laughed. I tried to ignore him. It had been a week since my last failed attempt at escape and I had pretty much figured this guy out. He liked to play games, endless and endless mind games. He would promise you one thing, but only if you did something that seemed totally random for him in return. Then once you did the thing he wanted you to do, he would flip it on you somehow, so that you still lost in the end. I hadn't known that in the beginning and kept unknowingly playing along with all of his mind games. But now I knew better.

"I've got a better deal for you," I said barely moving my lips. He perked up at this. "If I can get one good hit on you, I'll let you keep me and teach me how to throw a _really_ good punch." He looked at me with confusion on his face.

"Where are you going with this dollface?" the Joker asked. I shrugged.

"Nowhere. I just figured that if we're going to play games I obviously can't win, it would be more fair if you actually taught me how to hit first," I said nonchalantly. The Joker glared down at me, like he was contemplating whether or not to play along with _my _game. Finally, he nodded.

"Fair enough. I just hope you know what you've gotten yourself into," he said smiling devilishly. I smirked right back at him. The Joker let go of where he had had my arms in a vice grip and stepped back, allowing me to step away from the wall. He gave one of those nods where the head only moves up once.

"Lemme see what you've got," he said, unimpressed. He stood with his arms held out to the side, giving me a clear shot at him. I pulled my arm back and threw it forward with all I had…only to have my fist caught by the Joker's gloved hand. He then proceeded to smack me on the cheek with his other hand.

"Not cool!" I yelled, wrenching my fist out of his hand and cupping my cheek. I glared in disgust as the Joker doubled over in fits of giggles.

"I just had to do that once! You set me up for it," he laughed. "Okay, I'll let you hit me this time, I promise."

I hesitated, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Come on! Hit me!" he yelled. So I swung again, harder this time because now I _really_ wanted to hit him. My fist collided with his jaw, and I was surprised at how much it hurt my own hand. The Joker shook his head and blinked a few times before looking at me again.

"Not too bad sweetheart. I think you could take me in a fight," he said sounding completely serious. He raised his fists and braced himself like he was actually preparing to fight me. "Let's go." I shrunk back, shaking my head.

"You just hit me, can't you do it again?" he taunted.

"I'm not that stupid. You'd beat me to a bloody mess and we both know it," I uttered. The Joker smiled.

"What are you talking about? You're stronger than you look princess," he contradicted me.

"You're just saying that so I'll come at you and you can smack me in the face again," I argued. "Letting me hit you once isn't going to help me at all. You'd still beat me in a fight."

"Yeah, I'd beat you," he replied, lowering his fists. "I know exactly what you're trying to do ya know. Trick _me _into teaching you how to fight so you can heroically overpower me and escape," he said.

"I know. I just thought I'd let you know what it feels like to be able to tell exactly what someone else is thinking," I replied, my voice somewhat shakey as I was afraid that he might attack me again at any minute.

"You think you know exactly what I'm thinking," the Joker said. It wasn't a question.

"Not _exactly_ what you're thinking. But I know your motives. I know why you play these little mind games with me and I know that that they are in fact just games for you."

"Well analyzing my thought process isn't going to save you princess," he said darkly, heading towards the door, much to my relief.

"I never said I was trying to save myself. I still assume I'm going to die here pretty soon," I said quietly.

"It's no fun if you just accept that I'm going to kill you," the Joker said. I smirked.

"I _know_," I answered, assuring him yet again that I was starting to understand his mind. He stared at me for a moment from the doorway and I suddenly felt naked. To my relief, he turned and shut the door, locking it behind him. I was alone again, but this time it felt different. It felt like I was finally coming to the light at the end of the tunnel. It felt like I was going to die and, at the moment, I was okay with that.

* * *

_There ya go. Next chapter is way better. I'll update soon this time!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is chapter five! Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

I sat on the floor by the window, staring up through the cracks between the boards. It was raining outside and everything I could see was gray, dull and depressing. It matched my mood perfectly. While I had come to terms with the fact that I was going to die at the hands of the Joker, I still wasn't happy about it of course. I missed my family. I had never been away from them for more than a couple days at a time. Now I would never see them again. They would never know what happened to me and I would never be able to say goodbye to them. I sniffed as tears began to well up in my eyes. The thought that I was going to die alone and while my family was worried sent a shiver through me.

Just then I heard the door open. I didn't even bother turning around to see who it was; I already knew. His feet thumped against the floor, bringing him across the room to me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him stop next to me. He too stared at the boarded up window.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" he asked innocently. I wiped away the few tears that had started to slide down my cheeks.

"Nothing," I said quietly.

"What's, uh, wrong with _you_ today dollface?" he asked , his tone showing that he really didn't care. I couldn't bring myself to answer him. I knew that he had no desire to listen to my personal problems or concerns, so I just kept quiet.

"Hmm? You can tell me. I promise it'll stay just between you and me, I won't tell anyone else," he said mockingly. And then I couldn't help it. The tears just poured from my eyes. The Joker groaned under his breath. "Okay, you see dollface, I don't do tears well, so unless you want me to give you a really good reason to cry, I suggest you stop now." That made me cry harder. Sighing, the Joker shifted uncomfortably next to me.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "But, I'm never going to see my family again." The Joker sat down on the floor next to me, I assumed to mock me some more.

"That's not so bad. I left my family when I was sixteen. Best decision I ever made!" he remarked.

"No offense, but I don't exactly want to become a serial killer like you," I sniffed.

"I'm not saying you have to be a serial killer, doll, I'm saying that without your parents telling you what to do, you can do anything that you want! You can drink all the booze you want, and smoke all the drugs you want, and bang all the guys you want and they can't stop you!" the Joker rambled enthusiastically. I turned my head to look at him sitting next to me.

"I can't exactly do any of those things if I'm here, can I?" I asked, still choking on sobs. The Joker stared back at me expressionlessly. I turned my head and rested it on my knees, not wanting to look at him anymore. He sighed again and I could hear him shifting around.

"Here," he said flatly. Upon lifting my head I saw that the Joker had his hand outstretched towards me. In it he was holding a black cell phone. I shifted my gaze from the phone to the Joker's face. He was looking at me with very serious eyes. They were frightening, surrounded by the dark black make-up he wore around them.

"What?" I asked, unsure of what he was offering me.

"Text your mommy and daddy and let them know your okay," he said mockingly. I didn't take the phone.

"This thing's not gonna, like, blow up in my face or anything as soon as I turn it on, is it?" I asked, remembering a scene from Law Abiding Citizen, where that is exactly what happens. The Joker shrugged.

"I don't know. But if you want to let your parents know that at the moment you are okay, that's just a risk you'll have to take," the Joker vaguely answered. I ground my teeth as I contemplated what the odds were that anything bad could actually happen from this. I shoved my hand out to take the phone only to have the Joker pull it away.

"Ah-ta-ta, hold on. There are some rules," the Joker reminded me. "You are _not _going to send this directly to your parents. You're first going to send it to one of my guys in Chicago. They will send it to your parents. Got it? Phone on, text, phone off. I don't want anybody to be able to track this thing."

I nodded fervently. The Joker held the phone out to me again, this time letting me take it. He watched me type out a message to my parents that simply said I was okay, that they didn't need to worry about me and that I loved them. Then he took the phone back and sent it to his accomplice in Chicago.

"Aaaannd, there you go. Happy now dollface?" he asked. I gave a tiny nod.

"Thank you for letting me do that," I said quietly.

"I had to do that. I couldn't take you moping around anymore. God, it's only fun to see you cry if _I'm_ the one inflicting the pain on you," he said rolling his eyes. I had no response to that. The Joker groaned, looking down at the phone in his hand. "Well, now I have to destroy another cell phone." With that he chucked the phone across the room. It came to a stop when it smashed into the wall, breaking into pieces. This guy sure had a thing for breaking cell phones. He looked back at me and frowned. "I thought you said you were happy. You don't look happy," he said accusingly.

"I'm still waiting around to die," I mumbled.

"You don't know that I'm going to kill you," the Joker stated. I looked at him with a face that could only be explained as "duh." I did in fact know that he was going to kill me. He would have to at this point because he had kept me around for almost two weeks. I would be able to tell the authorities a lot about him.

"I'm willing to bet that my days are numbered," I glumly replied.

"You have no idea what my intentions are, you're just assuming that the worst possible thing is going to happen," he said.

"Why are you trying to make me feel better?" I asked, a slight crooked smile on my face. The Joker looked taken aback, as if I had just accused him of every caring about something. Suddenly a dark looked spread across his face. His eyes narrowed and it seemed like a shadow hung over us, causing a shiver to run through me. The Joker, glaring at me, leaned forward.

"What makes you think I'm trying to make you feel better?" he asked, a slight mocking tone in his voice. I opened my mouth slowly, trying to be cautious with my words.

"You let me tell my parents I was okay...," I started to say, but the Joker cut me off midsentence with a cruel laugh.

"I only did that to get you to shut up. Did you really think I felt _sorry_ for you? Were you starting to think that I was actually going to let you go?" he asked. His voice sounded crazier the more he spoke.

"I-I… you said you might let me live-"

"I'm not going to let you live, you fucking idiot! You're going to _die_, Marissa!" he screamed in my face. I stared at him, suddenly even more confused. He had never said my name before. I wasn't even sure how he knew it. I didn't have time to contemplate that, however, because now the Joker was reaching out towards me with an evil look in his eye. He grabbed my arm and held tight so that I couldn't get away. With his body kneeling in front of mine, he was incredibly close, much closer than I wanted him to be. I stared up at him, desperately trying to conceal my fear.

"I could kill you right now with my own two hands," the Joker growled. I swallowed hard.

"Then why don't you," I spat. The Joker's mouth curled into a vicious smile.

"Because I want to drag this out. I want you to suffer like no other victim of mine has ever suffered before. I want your death to be _slow and agonizing. _And I want you to wait for it. You're not gonna know when it's coming, but oh, it's coming alright," his voice was laced with hatred…hatred for me. I continued to glare up at him, refusing once again to show fear. I would not give him the satisfaction. But he knew. He had to have known how terrified I was of him in that moment. As I shook underneath his fingertips, our eyes were locked together. Then he violently threw my arm out of his grasp. I was left sitting on the floor, confused and more petrified than ever as the Joker got up and stormed out of the room. I knew I wouldn't get away now. He had said that he wanted to drag my imprisonment out to make me suffer. But I knew he wouldn't be able to. The rage in his voice, in his dark green eyes was enough to assure me that the next time I saw him would be the last.

* * *

_Okay, so in case that didn't make sense, the Joker caught himself being nice to Marissa. Once he realized that he actually felt sorry for her, it freaked him out, so he snapped and went crazy on her. I'm really looking forward to the next couple chapters. They are very action-packed! Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello all! Ugh, I have had the worst case of writer's block and I had absolutely no idea of how I wanted to write this chapter. I finally came up with something and I like how it turned out. Please let me know what you think!_

* * *

Sitting in one room, with one window, and a formerly-forbidden door that leads to nowhere is by far one of the shittiest situations that a person can ever be stuck in. There is literally _nothing_ to do. I will say this, however: I got to know myself very well, seeing as the only person I could talk to was…well, myself. I sang songs to myself, I grumbled incoherent little nothings of boredom and frustration to myself.

As of late, I had been thinking about the Joker to myself. The last time I had seen him he had let me text my parents to let them know that I was okay. But right after that he had gone ballistic. It was like me thanking him for showing an ounce of kindness disgusted him and sent him into this downward spiral of hate. I had actually been thinking he wasn't that bad of a person, seeing as he let me live so long and no matter what he said, he _had_ tried to make me feel better about being stuck here. He actually had me starting to not despise him a little bit. We had had a couple of genuine moments for a while there. Then he went and screwed it all up by being his psychotic self.

Then again, he was kind of sexy in a scary sort of way. I mean, his voice could be all deep, and he was _really_ tall and _really _strong. Then there was that whole "mysterious" thing about him that girls just can't seem to resist in a man…

Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Talk about unwanted attraction. He had freaking tried to attack me several times. More importantly, he had just threatened me with a long and drawn out death. I shook my head, assuring myself that I was merely exhibiting signs of losing my mind and desperation. I had been locked up with the Joker for two weeks. It was only natural to go a little crazy.

Speaking of crazy, it walked in the door at exactly that moment. I suddenly felt a chill run through me as I remembered that this would probably be the last time I ever saw the Joker. I expected to be dead by the end of the day. Swallowing hard, I braced myself for the end as the Joker stormed over to me.

"Come here," he growled, gripping the hair at the nape of my neck and hurling me to the floor. I broke my fall on my hands and didn't move, silently saying goodbye to the world. I was then flipped over onto my back, the Joker looming over me. His face hovered just inches from mine, and I couldn't help feeling awkward in our current position with him laying on top of me. Things got a whole lot more awkward when his hands moved to the button on my jeans. I gasped in shock.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked, pushing his hands away. He effortlessly held my wrists in an iron grip with one hand and held them over my head.

"You know perfectly well what I'm doin' doll," the Joker replied with not a hint of remorse or hesitation in his voice. He proceeded to unbutton my jeans.

Okay. I had accepted death. Rape on the other hand…oh no. That was not gonna fly with me.

"Get _off_ me!" I demanded forcefully, kicking my legs into his sides. He responded by elbowing me in the stomach. I coughed painfully, getting the wind knocked out of me.

"I'm stronger than you. You can't win, princess. This is going to happen. And then I'm gonna kill you," the Joker deadpanned. I bucked my hips and torso up in an attempt to throw him off me.

"This is _not_ going to happen, you sick sonofa bitch!" I spat. "Get the fuck off!" He didn't seem to be listening to me at all. He simply held me down and shifted himself in between my legs.

"Stop!" I yelled in frustration, pushing back on him as hard as I could. His legs were already in between mine, keeping them apart. That didn't stop me from kicking and wriggling as much as I could. The Joker continued to wrestle me. The frustration on his face was evident and I knew this was a battle I couldn't win. But I still kept fighting.

"Give me what I want or I will kill you, you bitch," he growled down at me.

"Go ahead!" I screamed in his face. "Just kill me!"

His eyes literally clouded over with rage. I swallowed hard, but at this point, I would die rather than let this guy rape me, _then_ kill me. He released his death grip on my forearm and thrust the knife at my throat. I closed my eyes as a sharp sting radiated from my neck. I waited. The knife didn't move any further. I cautiously opened my left eye. The Joker was still crouched over me, knife in hand, breathing heavily. But he wasn't killing me. I opened my other eye, staring up at him wondering why he was waiting. The Joker glared back at me. He was shaking with anger, yet there I was, still breathing.

"Fuck!" the Joker roared, wrenching the knife in his hand away from my neck. I furrowed my brow in confusion. Then out of nowhere he slapped me across the face hard enough that it knocked the wind out of me again. "Fuck!" he said again. I stared at him, unmoving, totally unsure of what was going to happen. Then, without another word, he got off of me and stormed out of the room, slamming the door so hard behind him that a few pieces of plaster fell off the ceiling.

I let out the breath I had been holding. "Ho-ly-shit," I said slowly. What the Hell had just happened? I was alive. That could _not_ be possible. But it was. The Joker hadn't killed me. It was like he couldn't for some reason. But why? Oh my God. Less than ten minutes ago I was starting to convince myself that I actually _liked_ the Joker…just a little bit. Could it be possible that he…? No. No way in Hell…

* * *

_I just wanted to let everyone know that I don't intend to make them fall in love with each other this quickly. This is just the beginning of their attraction to one another. Marissa only just began to realize that she was somewhat attracted to the Joker, against her better judgement. Based on the Joker's reaction to her telling him to go ahead and kill her, I hope it was fairly obvious that the Joker has some unwanted feelings towards Marissa as well. Anyway, thanks for reading guys!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh my gosh hi guys. It has been FOREVER since I have updated this thing and I am so sorry about that. I have been overwhelmed with the end of this school year dealing with colleges and tests all sorts of crap that I had to deal with as of late. BUT fear not, because school is out and I now have much more free time to write. So here is chapter seven! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Why hadn't he killed me? That was the question that had been crashing around in my brain for hours after the Joker had stormed out of the room _again_ in a sudden fury at something I had done…although, I still had no idea what I had done to make him act like he was. The only plausible answer was that he felt some kind of sympathetic emotion towards me. But even that didn't make sense because the Joker shouldn't be able to feel _anything_ that closely resembled sympathy.

I was pacing the room, as I had been for at least two hours since the Joker left. My head shot to the door when I heard it open. Swallowing hard, I felt my stomach flip and I could literally taste fear on my tongue. But the Joker just stood there, glowering in the doorway. Finally, he spoke.

"Get dressed," he said coldly. I squinted my eyes in confusion. Glancing down at myself, I gestured to my body.

"I am dress-" I started to say, but the Joker cut me off by throwing a duffle bag that I hadn't noticed he was holding right at me. I managed to catch it even though it caught me off guard. Upon unzipping the bag, I saw that it contained some dark clothes. I pulled them out and was appalled at what he expected me to wear.

"Huh-uh, this is not happening," I protested. The Joker sighed impatiently, glaring at me from across the room.

"It's the only female clothes we had, so unless you want to wear one of my suits, your shit outta luck," he grumbled.

"Fine," I relented, stuffing the clothes back in the bag. "If you don't mind my asking, why do I need to wear this skank and ho outfit?" It felt like a giant ball was in my throat as the Joker took a few slow steps into the room. I fought to hide my fear, keeping my feet firmly planted on the ground rather than running in the opposite direction.

"Because, Doll, you are coming with us on a little…adventure," he said with a sly smile on his ripped up face. I looked at him questioningly. "Don't worry, I have faith that you'll be able to keep up," he joked in mock reassurance. I stared at him with my mouth hanging open.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, thinking he was even crazier than my first assumptions had led me to believe. That psycho freaking clown looked at me like _I_ was the crazy one proceeded to talk to me like I was stupid.

"I'm saying that I need to go do some business with a guy and you're going to come help me do it. You could be very convenient in this plan, so shut up, get dressed and let's get moving."

"You have plan?" I asked, not quite believing that.

"Yes I have plan. I'm not going to send you in there with no clue of what you're doing. You'd fuck the whole thing up," he said, backing out of the room.

"Ugh!" I was slightly offended at that remark. Then I realized that I still had no idea what he wanted me to do. "Wait! What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Get dressed, then meet me down the hall," the Joker said before turning and shutting the door. Meet him down the hall? Was he serious? What if I escaped? I quickly shrugged that idea off, assuming he wouldn't allow that to happen.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," I grumbled as I put the clothes on. The Joker had brought me a skin tight purple tank top with a very deep lacey v-neck that managed to make even my little boobs look good. Also in the bag were a pair of black shorts, some black heels, and some make-up, I assumed since mine had since become smeared all over my face. When I had finished changing, I stood in front of the old, peeling, slightly decaying wooden door that had held me in this prison for more than two weeks. I swallowed hard. Then, with no one even attempting to stop me, no bullets raining down on me, no knives whizzing at my face, I opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

I had been right in assuming that the Joker wouldn't allow me to just walk right out. Standing outside the door was a tall, muscular guy with short brown hair and a heavy New York accent. He looked somewhat taken aback at my appearance. I already looked older than I actually was, and thanks to the clothes I was wearing, I definitely did not look like a sixteen year old.

"Come with me. Boss is waiting down here," the guy said. I actually blushed when he talked to me. I'll admit, he was cute and was practically a clone of Mark Wahlberg. He gestured for me to walk ahead of him and as we made our way down the hall, I realized that I had no idea what was in store for me. Suddenly I wanted to throw up. My feet wobbled in the heels. I'm already a clumsy person, and the three inch heels were not helping. Finally, "Mark Wahlberg" directed me around a corner and into a giant room. It must have at one point been both the living room and dining room of one of the apartments. A table was placed in the center of the space and around it sat ten or so guys just as big, if not bigger than Marky Mark who was still standing behind me. At one end of the table was the Joker himself.

"Come on," Marky Mark mumbled almost imperceptibly in my ear and gently grabbed my arm, leading me to two empty seats at the table. I felt slightly comforted when he sat down next to me. Any sense of comfort disappeared when the Joker began to tell me "the plan."

Basically, we were winging it. One of the Joker's henchmen gave a basic overview of how this thing was supposed to play out: we were going to rip off some gangster or mob boss, or whatever, and take a bunch of his money. Said gangster was known to spend a lot of time at a club called Sting. The Joker's gang had found out that he had made the club into a sort of headquarters. The guys name was Tony Corinthos and he had a thing for young, random women. That's where I came in.

"Then boys, this is where sweet little Marissa will come in handy," the Joker said with a sickening smile on his face. Despite all that he had done to me, I couldn't help but feel a shiver run through me when he said my name…which I still didn't know how he knew. He continued to explain my part in the plan, fixing me with a stare that I couldn't turn away from. "_You_, are going to seduce Mr. Corinthos." Normally, I would have protested. I had gotten on some kind of level with the Joker where I felt comfortable enough to question his insanity. But now that I was surrounded by a bunch of big, buff guys who were all staring at me like I was something to eat, my voice had long since crawled into a dark cave where it intended to stay. He must have known what I was thinking by the look on my face, because he laughed.

"Yes you, dollface. When he takes you to the back of the club, you're going to lead him on for a little bit to distract him, then we'll come in and take it from there."

I did manage to find my voice when something occurred to me. "What if this Corinthos guy doesn't notice me? Or what if he doesn't…like me?" The Joker gave a short laugh at that.

"I don't think you'll have that problem sweetheart," he said before turning back to the henchmen. I don't know what he was saying to them because I was still too caught up on what he had just said to me. No one had ever told me I was pretty before except for people in my family, which doesn't really count in my book. Now, he hadn't said that he thought I was pretty, but that was what he _had _to have meant by that right? Wait a minute, why would it make me happy for the Joker to think I was pretty? God, that was so wrong, how could I even think that?

"Let's go!" the Joker yelled happily, snapping me back to reality. I looked around frantically, not knowing what to do or where to go. Thankfully, the Mark Wahlberg guy put his hand on the small of my back to guide me. I couldn't help but feel a sense of gratitude and admiration towards him. My thoughts were quickly jerked away from the nice henchman when the Joker grabbed my shoulder.

"You're gonna need this dollface," he said, holding something out to me. My eyes grew wide and I literally gasped. He was handing me a black gun. I looked at him and shook my head.

"I don't want this," I said horrified. He smiled at me and for once it wasn't a horribly menacing smile.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," he said. I took the gun and shoved it down the back of my pants like I had seen guys on TV do. With that, our group headed outside where we piled into three separate cars. I was led to a black van, where I climbed in the back between the nice henchman and another young looking guy. The Joker sat shotgun and a freaking huge guy with tattoos was behind the wheel.

"I'm Drake, by the way," the guy on my right said, leaning down to my face. It was the Mark Wahlberg clone. He gestured to the young guy on my left. "That's Sebastian." Then he inclined his head towards the driver. "And that's Hombre."

"Okay," I said, my voice sounding incredibly small. "Thanks. I'm Marissa." The words were barely audible and I felt like I would burst into tears of fear at any second. But I really wanted to show this guy that I appreciated being treated like a human being.

"Hi Marissa," Drake said back quietly, a small, kind smile on his face. I gave a timid little smile back, and now I wanted to cry at the fact that someone was actually being nice to me. "Don't be scared. Ain't nobody gonna hurt you tonight." he said. Oh good God, how was I supposed to keep a straight face through _that_?

"Okay," I tried not to sob, but tears were starting to spill over my eyelids.

"Don't cry," he said soothingly. Holy shit, he sounded like Mark Wahlberg to a T. "You're gonna be okay, but you gotta be brave, alright?" I nodded and quickly wiped the tears from my face. The van pulled onto the slummy street and thus began one of the craziest nights of my life.

* * *

_Yay! I was so excited to introduce Drake in this chapter! Those of you that read my first fic know that Drake is a very important person to Marissa and I had been waiting for the right time to bring him into this story. Just as a side note, I did not forget about what happened in the previous chapter, and it will be addressed, just not right away. The Joker isn't exactly a "Are we gonna talk about what happened?" kind of guy, so I figured it would make sense for him to keep Marissa in the dark for a while. Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Woohoo! Another chapter uploaded! I have been writing my butt off for the past few days, so here ya go. The song that is playing in the club is called "Never Let Me Go" by Family Force Five. I used it becuase I think that lyrics resonate with what Marissa is feeling and because it's just a really good song. _

* * *

"Let's do this man!" Sebastian yelled in excitement. I couldn't help but stare at him in awe a little bit. Excitement was the last thing I was feeling. Nausea, petrifying terror, now those were closer to what was going through my head. The van pulled up to the curb across the street from _Sting_. The Joker turned to look over his shoulder at me, Sebastian, and Drake.

"Okay _team_, this is where you get off," he said. Drake slid the door open and climbed out. As I made to get out after him, the Joker caught my arm. "Don't run off, beautiful. I'll be watching you every step of the way." I sent a loathe-filled gaze his way, which he responded to with a smirk, then I climbed out of the car, followed by Sebastian. The night air was cold and I hugged myself, freezing in my skimpy clothes. As we approached the club, I suddenly felt a wave of determination. I was going to get through this. I could prove myself to these guys, not that I had to. But I wanted to. I wanted to show them that I was not some scared little girl that couldn't take care of herself. Sure, I was scared shitless, but no one else needed to know that.

While I was giving myself that little pep talk, I hadn't noticed that we were now standing at the door to get into the club. An enormous guy, even bigger than Hombre, was standing at the door. I assumed he was a "bouncer." His eyes narrowed at us, inspecting all three of us as if he had x-ray vision or something.

"How's it going man?" Drake said casually. I did my best to keep a neutral expression on my face, like I belonged here and had been in places like this many times before. Sebastian wore a similar expression. The bouncer continued to stare us down. Then his eyes fell on me.

"Is she with you?" the guy asked.

"She's with both of us. We're bringin' her for a friend," Drake said, a slightly threatening tone to his voice, like he was challenging the guy to question that. I didn't like being referred to in such a way, but I knew Drake was only doing it to get us all into the club with as little suspicion as possible. After a few more seconds of scrutinizing us, the bouncer finally nodded and stepped aside to let us in.

We went down a short hallway that led to the actual club. I was amazed at what I saw. That place was fucking _insane. _It was pitch black inside, that is, apart from the numerous lasers and strobe lights that lit up the gyrating bodies on the dance floor. The music was blaring so loudly that it felt like I was being repeatedly punched from inside my own chest. It was awesome. Ten times better than any party Shane could have thrown.

Drake grabbed my hand to get my attention. "Seb's gonna go somewhere out of sight where he can still see us, just in case anything goes wrong," he yelled over the music, yet still kept his voice low enough so that no one other than me heard him. I glanced away from Drake just in time to see Sebastian slip into a crowd of people. "Let's go dance. We have to get you in front of Corinthos."

Drake held my hand and led me down a few stairs that led to the dance floor. Once we entered the pit that the dance floor was in, I realized that the club was much bigger than I had thought. The entire place was surrounded by a bar that formed the perimeter of the circular dance floor. There were some tables and chairs between the bar and the dancers. Drake nonchalantly maneuvered us inconspicuously closer to a specific table. A group of men in what looked like very expensive suits sat around the table. One man in particular stood out. He had on a dark black suit, matched with a black vest and a red silk shirt. He wore a gold chain around his neck and quite a few rings on his fingers. His coal black hair was slicked back and he wore an expression that said "I-am-your-master-now-bow-down-to-me-and-do-my-evil-bidding." He was definitely in his forties, and though he wasn't bad looking, he was intimidating and scary and much much older than me. Not exactly someone I wanted to lead on and have feeling me up.

Drake stood behind me and put his hand on my hips. "Okay Marissa, we gotta sell this alright? I don't mean to make you uncomfortable…"

"It's fine," I interjected. "I totally understand."

"Good," he replied. I relaxed into Drake's arms and told myself to just forget where I was for a minute. Just dance. I moved my body to the beat of the music, rolling my hips and popping my chest out. Then, I stared at Corinthos with everything I had. I tried to make my face sultry and seductive as I grinded up against Drake.

"More," Drake said. "Make it really obvious that you want him."

"He's not even looking at me," I replied, trying to move my lips imperceptibly. Drake spun me around to face him, then he began to push me backwards, moving us even closer to Corinthos.

"This is all the closer we can get without being too in his face," Drake said in my ear, still holding my hips and dancing. Another song came on, and I realized that I knew it. It was "Never Let Me Go" by Family Force Five and it is one Hell of a song to dance to.

_Time don't wait for no one._

_Leaving you broken, especially when you're under the gun._

_Makes thing complicated._

_Leaving you jaded towards everything that's under the sun._

"I've got an idea," I said. I turned around in Drake's arms again and threw my arm back and around his neck. I shook my hips to the beat and focused my eyes on Corinthos again, praying that he would just look over here for a second. It happened.

As soon as he looked in my direction, I finally caught his gaze and locked eyes with him, faking that I had all the confidence in the world.

_Time don't faze me, not a bit  
Cuz I give mine to you, all of it  
Death can't shake me, from ya hand  
Me minus you equals, not a chance  
It's good to know that, when I go  
You'll never ever let me_ _go._

I slowly slid down Drake's body, snaking my way down to the floor. Much to my sick delight, I saw Corinthos raise an eyebrow. It was working. That sick bastard thought I was hot. I kept going.

_I want some face to face_

_Give me that full embrace_

_What did I hear you say?_

_That you will never ever let me go._

I arched my back, sticking my ass out as I slowly stood back up. I flipped my hair, grabbed my own boobs and grinded against Drake with everything I had, like any whore would. The whole time I kept returning my gaze to Corinthos, who hadn't taken his eyes off me.

It was so much easier to dance to a song I already knew. I could anticipate what was coming and move my body so much more easily. Just as the third verse started, I caught another set of eyes staring at me. It was the Joker. I could barely see him, but I knew those dark eyes. He was against the wall, unnoticed in the shadows. But I could see him, could feel his eyes raking over my body.

_One thing I'll never know  
The time and place that I'll go  
Death can't shake me from your hand _

Suddenly, I was no longer locking eyes with Corinthos. The Joker was the only person in the club that I was even aware of anymore. I don't know who was in control of that situation, because neither of us seemed able to look away. Then I read something on his expression that I hadn't at first. He looked…jealous. The lyrics of the song hit me full force and I realized that maybe the Joker wasn't ever going to let me go because he liked keeping me around as a sort of…plaything? _  
_

_You Never let me go  
I know you'll never ever never ever let me go  
You Never let me go  
I know you'll Never ever never ever let me go_

I finally ripped my eyes away from the Joker and put them back on Corinthos. Luckily, the momentary lack of attention had seemed to make him even more interested. The song ended and the beat carried over into another song. Corinthos leaned over to one of his men and said something, then looked back at me. They guy he had talked to stood up and started walking…straight towards me.

"It's all you now. Boss and Seb will take care of you from here. I'll see you back at the hideout," Drake said very quickly in my ear. Then I was suddenly all alone. I pulled myself together and fixed the gangster with a seductive look.

"Hi handsome," I said with a smile.

"My boss wants to see you," he said, bending down so I could hear him.

"Okay," I said, nodding enthusiastically and dumbing my voice down to sound like a bimbo. The guy led me over to Corinthos' table and I wanted to puke with nervousness. Another gangster pulled out a chair for me and I sat down.

"Thanks," I said, flashing him a smile as well. Then I looked at the target in front of me. I had actually made it this far.

Corinthos leaned across the table and took my hand. "You look pretty good out there," he said with a kind of creepy smile on his face. Despite that, I smiled back.

"Thank you," I said, pretending to be really flattered by that. "That's nothing compared to what I look like…in other places." Whoa, where the Hell did that come from? I don't even know if that makes sense or not. Either way, it got me a raised eyebrow from Corinthos.

"Tony Corinthos," he introduced himself. Shit. We hadn't gone over this. Should I use my real name?

"Jen," I said. Again, I have no idea where that came from. A crooked smile spread across Corinthos' face.

"Jenny. Hey why don't you come on to the back with me Jenny," he said. This was it. If I was going to back out, now was my last opportunity to do it.

"I'd love to," I answered. We stood and Corinthos, guided off the dance floor. I glanced around nervously, trying to find the Joker or one of his other henchmen. If they didn't come save me before things went too far with Corinthos then I would singlehandedly castrate all of them…except for Drake. I liked him.

Corinthos and I went down a pitch black hallway where we came to a door. He opened the door and motioned me inside. I kept up my flirtatious façade, but shuddered when Corinthos stationed a guard outside the room. I shuddered even harder when I saw the room I was in. It was definitely used for exactly what Corinthos thought was going to happen right then: crazy sex with a stranger.

The bed was enormous, and had black satin sheets. There was a mini-bar, a disco ball, and porno music coming from unseen speakers. It was like a nightmare.

Corinthos came up behind me and ran his hands across my shoulders and down my arms. I made sure to keep some space between us so that he wouldn't feel the gun on my back.

"You're a _very _pretty girl, Jenny," he said, his lips against my neck. Blech.

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Corinthos," I said breathily.

"Call me Tony," he said, his hands groping all over the front of my body.

"Tony," I sighed. He spun me around so fast I was afraid I would fall over. And then his lips were on mine, shoving his tongue down my throat. I wanted to gag, but knew that I had to sell this. I firmly grabbed his shoulders and pressed myself against him, moaning slightly into his mouth as if I just _had_ to have him. Suddenly I was off my feet as Corinthos picked me up and dropped me on the bed, swiftly climbing on top of me. I knew I had to regain control of the situation. I couldn't exactly whip out a gun if it was underneath me.

I wrapped one of my legs around his waist and forced him onto his back.

"You're a wild one. I _like_ that," Corinthos panted as I broke the kiss. I straddled his waist and sat up, peeling my top off.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet," I replied, grabbing the handle of the gun. I felt like I was the heroine of a movie as I ripped the gun out from behind my back and held the barrel right in Corinthos' face. "Don't. Move."

Corinthos' initial shock of having a gun shoved in his face disappeared with a laugh. "Do you really think _you're_ going to overpower me? You're what? A five foot two teenager?" He laughed harder. "That's rich. I've seen midgets more intimidating than you."

Okay, so he kinda pissed me off with that last remark. I don't have anything against midgets, but I am _not_ okay with being viewed as weak. So, I swung my arm back and clubbed Corinthos in the head with my gun….aaannnd he passed out. Unconscious. Night night. I did that.

Just as I had climbed off the bed, the Joker and Sebastian came bursting in the door. They had apparently taken out the guard.

"Hello beautiful. Have yourself a little private party with Corinthos, I see," the Joker said sarcastically. I looked down and realized that I was still wearing just my bra.

"You're disgusting," I grumbled, putting my top back on. The Joker was standing over Corinthos with a look of surprise on his face.

"Whoa. I didn't tell you to knock him out cold dollface," he said.

"Yeah, well you also didn't tell me that I might have had to have to sleep with him," I snapped.

"Hey, don't get mad, I'm impressed," he replied. Oh, so I impressed him, did I? The Joker began to rifle through Corinthos' pockets, looking for whatever we had done all of this for I assumed.

"I got it!" he yelled happily. The Joker pulled a piece of paper from an inner pocket of Corinthos' jacket.

"What is that?" I asked.

"_This_ is the code to all of Corinthos' bank accounts. _We_ are now the owners of everything that _he _owned less than five minutes ago," the Joker explained, stepping closer to me. "All thanks to you princess," he said, patting me on the cheek a few times.

"What are you going to do with all his money?"

"I don't know. Burn it," the Joker answered as if that were of course the natural thing to do.

"I just did all of that so that you could burn all of his money?" I asked incredulously.

"Mmm, yep," the Joker said.

"Why?" I yelled angrily.

"Becaussssse, it was fun," he said, sounding like a little kid. I shook my head in disbelief.

"You're unbelievable."

"I know," he smiled, as if he were just the most magnificent thing to ever happen. He was kind of cute the way he said it…kind of. "Let's move out gang!"

We all walked back into the sea of sweaty, dancing people, the Joker not even bothering to stay hidden, since it was impossible to make out specific people in this mess of a crowd. We were almost off the dance floor when we suddenly heard an "oomph" and turned around in time to see Sebastian being punched in the back of the head. The Joker and I looked at each other in confusion.

"Well something went wrong," he stated. That's when bullets starting zipping past our heads.

* * *

_Whew, long chapter. Marissa's tougher than she looks. Don't worry though, I'm not going to make her a badass warrior or anything, hence her clumsy fighting skills. Let me know what you think of this chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

I immediately ducked when I realized that bullets were being fired. It was impossible to see our attackers, seeing as our only source of light was strobe lights. Also working against us was the blaring techno music. When I raised my head, still crouched defensively, I saw the Joker pull out a gun of his own.

"What do we do?" I screamed at him in panic.

"We get out!" the Joker yelled back, but in a much lighter tone. He was actually enjoying himself.

In the darkness, I couldn't see the hand that reached out and roughly grabbed my arm. When I was suddenly jerked backwards, my first instinct was to run in the opposite direction. Obviously, I am not strong enough to break out of some huge badass mobster's grasp. Still just going on blind, spastic attempts to escape, I dropped to my knees on the floor, or as low to the floor as I could get with the guy still holding me up. I know this was probably the most unattractive method of attack, but I didn't really care in the moment. I punched the guy in the nuts full force, just like I had when I practiced punching the Joker. He doubled over in pain and let go of my arm. Behind me I could hear the Joker laughing hysterically at my creative fighting technique.

"Hey, at least I saved myself. Again!" I retorted, scrambling to my feet. The Joker didn't have time to answer me as he started fighting hand to hand with another guy. Then I noticed two other of our guys fighting with Corinthos' guys. Sebastian was still on the floor and Drake was nowhere to be seen. No one was watching me.

I could escape. I could walk right out of that club and there would be nobody to see me go or stop me. I could go home and be with my family again. This nightmare would be over and I could go back to my boring, safe life.

Too late.

Another one of Corinthos' men emerged out of nowhere right in front of me. I started backwards, but the crowd made it hard to maneuver easily and I didn't get more than a step or two. I shouldn't have thought that these guys were above hitting chicks, but I was still slightly surprise when a giant fist came at my face. Pissed as I was that this guy was going to hit me, it still looked pretty cool when the strobe lights made it look like his fist was coming at me in slow motion. At the last second I leaned my body to the right and his hand only skimmed the side of my cheek. In the heat of the moment, grabbing the arm that had tried to hit me seemed like a good idea in the hopes that he wouldn't be able to try to hit me with it again. I then squealed like a little girl and threw a right handed punch. I was aiming for the guys nose, but my fist instead collided with his ear. Oh well. The fact that I was able to get in a hit at all surprised both me and the gangster into a moment of shock.

"Holy shit," I said barely above a whisper to myself. As I was frozen in amazement and the gangster was clutching his ear, I stared straight ahead and saw the single most petrifying thing in my life up until that point: Tony Corinthos holding a gun and aiming it directly at me. I sucked in a breath, the only thought in my head being "I'm so dead." Everything else happened so fast.

My body tensed as it waited for the bullet to pierce it. Corinthos fixed me with a look so full of hatred that I felt that I should be guilty of something. And then even more astonishing than anything else was the Joker ramming his body into mine and shoving me out of the way. We landed on the floor with a painful thud, the Joker on top of me.

That was when I knew I couldn't hide the fact that there was more than just a "captive/captor" relationship going on here. _I_ personally, discovered in that moment that I was _definitely_ attracted to this man in some sick sort of way. I had just about died three seconds earlier and yet I was laying on the floor, absolutely thrilled to find that he was on top of me. The other thing that was made obvious to me was that I was _not_ just some plaything for the Joker. He had thrown himself across the room and put himself in danger just to keep _me_ alive and unharmed. Not exactly something one does for someone that means nothing to them.

It only took me seconds to have this revelation, and then the Joker was jumping up from the floor and pulling me with him.

"Thanks!" I yelled to him, panting, still somewhat in shock. He didn't answer me, just kind of looked at me with wide eyes. Then without a word, he grabbed my arm and shoved me ahead of him. I didn't need any further prodding to sprint as fast as I could out of that place, the Joker, and thankfully a now conscious Sebastian, right on my heels. We burst out of the main entrance, ignoring the guard. We ran right into the street, with no intention of stopping any time soon.

Then, like a golden chariot descending Heaven, Hombre flung the van around the corner, doors already slid open for us. "Get in the van! Get! In! The! Van!" he screamed, barely slowing down.

Being closest to the car, I jumped in first, followed by the Joker and Sebastian.

"Are you guys okay?" I heard Drake say. I looked up from where I lay on the van floor to see Drake sitting shotgun. I knew his question was directed mostly at me, and so I nodded. Sebastian flung the door shut.

"Wooooo-hoooooo! That was awesome!" he screamed enthusiastically. I couldn't help but give a short laugh at that. The three of us got off the floor and sat back in the seats, all of us out of breath. The Joker clapped a hand on my knee.

"You did good dollface," he panted, a smile on his painted face. And then for the first time since I had been kidnapped, I smiled an actual, genuine smile…and _then_, I started laughing. Like, uncontrollable laughter. Not maniacally or anything, more like "I don't know whether to laugh or cry, so I'm doing a little of both." And then Sebastian started laughing with me. And then the Joker started laughing. Within five seconds even Drake and Hombre were cracking up at my breakdown.

"Oh my God," I barely managed to say through my laughing fit. "That was so fucking insane! I almost died in there ahahahahahah!" None of us could stop.

"Did you see Corinthos' face? He was so fucking pissed!" Sebastian choked out, which had us doubling over. "He almost shot Marissa bahahahaha!" It took us the entire drive to get ourselves under control. The whole time I wasn't even questioning laughing and having fun with a bunch of felons.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi guys! I had a ton of fun writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! I think you will...:)_

* * *

By the time we pulled into the alley next to the abandoned apartment building that the Joker and his gang currently called home, it was three o'clock in the morning. I wasn't even tired. Adrenaline was still pumping through me and I knew it wasn't going away any time soon. I would get to sit in my empty little room all by myself, wide awake for a couple more hours.

We all climbed out of the van and walked into the building just as the other car pulled into the alley with the Joker's other henchmen. They too were in good spirits thanks to our epic getaway. Apparently these guys had no endgame, they just liked causing trouble.

Once inside, everyone went their own way, some people going all the way down the long hallway, others turning into old apartments, and others still going up a flight of stairs against one wall that led to the second floor. I was about to enter my pathetic little room, not wanting to cause trouble, when I felt a gloved hand brush against my exposed arm. I turned to see the Joker looking down at me with a blank expression on his face.

"Come on. I'm putting you in a different room," he said, turning and walking back down the hall. I hurried to catch up.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep," he said. I had to inquire as to why.

"Can I ask why?" I said cautiously. The Joker shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"Um, yeah, I was just…uh, giving you a little _upgrade_," he said slowly, picking his words carefully. He must have been able to tell that I was confused just by my face because he started talking again. "You, uh, did good tonight doll, I figured you could use a real room."

"Oh. Thanks," I said, feeling like there was going to be a catch. There wasn't. I followed the Joker up the stairs to the second floor. We turned the corner and walked to the fifth door on the right. He opened it and stepped in the doorway, overdramatically gesturing me inside. I couldn't suppress giving him a small smile as I stepped into the room. It actually had a bed, which was all that mattered to me. I had been sleeping on a dirty hardwood floor for two weeks. Beds were awesome.

It was a teeny tiny apartment, only the bedroom, which was attached to a small kitchenette and another door that led to the bathroom. The bed was placed in the center of the far wall and there were two tall dressers on opposite walls. I turned around to face the Joker.

"Thank you. Really," I said earnestly. I didn't say anything else because in past occasions it seemed that the more I tried to talk to him the angrier he got. He shrugged, like he wasn't really doing anything for me.

"Sure thing. Just don't almost get yourself killed next time," he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You got it," I replied. The Joker was still leaning against the doorway and he wasn't showing any signs of wanting to leave. Somewhat reluctantly, he pushed himself away from the wall.

"Well, goodnight doll," he said.

"Goodnight," I said, running a hand through my hair. I started to turn away, but I saw the Joker hesitating in the doorway. He abruptly turned to face me again.

"You know, you could have run off tonight doll," the Joker stated casually. It wasn't a question. I nodded.

"Yeah, but it was kind of fun kicking ass with you guys," I admitted. Why was he acting so weird? I mean, I kinda liked the attention, but I felt like he was nervous. That wasn't even a feeling I thought it was possible for him to possess. "By the way, why did you protect me like that? You could've died," I asked.

"Oh come on, dollface, you're too much fun to just throw away like that," the Joker said nonchalantly. I eyed him curiously.

"Oh," I said nodding, somewhat disappointed. I turned away and started to walk to the dresser. I heard the Joker laugh.

"Did you actually think I pushed you out of the way because I have feelings for you?" he said mockingly and giggled hysterically again.

"No, not at all," I replied over my shoulder in an even more mocking tone.

"Because I don't," he said more firmly.

"Okay, whatever you say," I said with my back to him. Now he was just being a prick and hurting my feelings.

"I'm serious," he said.

"Sure, sure," I answered. Suddenly his hands were on my waist, whirling me around to face him. I was pinned between him and the dresser. He brought his face close to mine and glared at me.

"I couldn't care less if you dropped dead right now," the Joker said threateningly.

"Good, because I couldn't care less about what you think of me," I said back.

"Then why were you trying to make me jealous at the club tonight?" he asked smirking.

"I wasn't trying to make you jealous," I lied, trying to keep a straight face.

"Like you didn't know I could see you from where I was standing," he argued.

"So it worked, huh?" I said smiling.

"No," he growled.

"Then why are you jealous?" I asked.

"Why were you making me jealous?" he asked. We glared at each other breathing heavily. Then we attacked each other. Our mouths crashed together. Almost immediately we pulled apart.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"I don't know," the Joker replied and smashed his lips to mine again. I grabbed his shoulders and jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist. He backed up in the direction of the bed and moaned into my mouth. I tangled my hands in his greasy, green tinted hair, not caring that it probably hadn't been washed in months. He dropped to the bed on top of me. Our lips continued to move together urgently, like we didn't have enough time. Hands groped and roamed and I almost forgot that I was making out with a serial killer. Suddenly he pulled his lips away from mine and reached behind himself to unhook my legs from his waist. He stood up at the edge of the bed between my legs. He started to shrug off his trench coat. I quickly sat up, undoing his belt, when it hit me that this was totally out of character for me. I had never done anything like this before. I let go of his belt and leaned back a little, suddenly wondering if he would be okay with me trying to undress him.

"Oh no, we're not stopping now," the Joker said in a deep voice. That was all the incentive I needed right now. I had just whipped the belt out of the loops when the Joker grabbed the hem of my shirt and ripped it up over my head. The next thing I knew he was back on top of me, his scarred mouth covering mine. I fisted the back of his shirt, pulling on it to get him to take it off. He pushed himself up onto his knees and I flung open his vest and shirt, shoving them off his body. I couldn't hold back a soft moan when the Joker crouched over me and bit at my neck. I heard him kick his shoes off, then he took off my heels. Again, I was totally shocked when I had the bravery to reach down and unbutton the Joker's pants. What the hell was happening to me? I quickly gained more confidence when the Joker groaned as my fingers slipped below his waistline. Suddenly the Joker's arm slipped under my bare back and lifted me up so that he could maneuver us to the center of the bed. In seconds he had flung the rest of our clothes over his shoulder to land on the floor behind him.

Instantly very aware of the fact that I was now buck naked, I pulled the Joker down to kiss me so that his body would cover mine. His tongue slipped into my mouth, making me moan again. He pulled away from me and lifted his upper body with his arms, like he was doing a push-up. I locked eyes with him as he positioned himself at the entrance to my body. At that second it hit me that I was a virgin and this was going to hurt. But I didn't want to look like I couldn't take it. My hands flew to his shoulders and held on tight. And then I lost my virginity to the freaking Clown Prince of Crime.

He grunted as he shoved himself into me. I embarrassingly squeaked in pain.

"Virgin?" he asked, looking down at me questioningly.

"Mm-hm," I nodded in pain. Thankfully, he had the courtesy to pause for a few seconds to let me somewhat adjust to his size. I let out a pained breath as he slowly pulled out. My fingernails dug into his shoulders, which he seemed to really enjoy. He slid in and out of me slowly a few more times before he started to speed up. It hurt like hell, but I wanted to do this with him so badly that I hardly cared. The Joker's eyes were closed now and he panted above me. God, that was such a hot sound. I wished it didn't hurt so bad so that I could just fuck his brains out, but the intense pain didn't allow me to do much more than move my hips with his.

A few minutes later, he came, spilling himself inside me with a grunt. It dawned on me that we hadn't used a condom, but I figured we were okay. My menstrual cycle was incredibly consistent, and I knew that I wasn't at my "peak fertilization" so to say. Hopefully that would be enough. He pulled out of me and suddenly I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was sleep. I looked down at my naked body and saw that there was paint _everywhere_. The Joker's face was smeared all over and when he looked over at me laying next to him and chuckled, I knew it must be all over my face as well.

"Shut up," I said wiping the paint off with my hands.

"The only reason I'm not going to hit you for telling me to shut up is because you just slept with me," he said sleepily, sliding under the covers. I slipped under the sheet as well and nearly passed out instantly.

"I appreciate you not hitting me," I mumbled. I felt the bed shake as the Joker laughed again.

"Goodnight Marissa," the Joker murmured.

"Goodnight," I sighed. Then I fell asleep in bed with the Joker.

* * *

_BAM! They just had sex! So now we know how the romantic relationship between the Joker and Marissa all began. However, sex is not love, and this is by far not the end of the story. There is much more drama to come. I am very excited for the next few chapters and I have the majority of them written already, so I will update again soon! Please review and thanks for reading!_


	11. Chapter 11

_So we last left off with Marissa and the Joker sleeping together. What will happen now...?_

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a sick feeling in my stomach and a pain in my nether regions. What the Hell had I done last night? Oh right, I beat up some people and then slept with the Joker. I SLEPT WITH THE JOKER?

I shot up in bed, then froze. Slowly turning my head I saw that the Joker was still asleep beside me. How had I let this happen? I tiptoed out of bed and silently walked to my pile of clothes on the floor, pulling on my bra, underwear, and the tank top from last night. Then the Joker groaned and rolled over. I froze again as he sat up and looked around, his eyes squinted from sleep and confusion.

"Shit, where am I?" he said. Then his eyes fell on me. A crooked, cocky smile spread across his face. "Hey dollface." Oh my God, what had I _done_?

"Ugh, I am so stupid," I said, covering my face with my hands. "I am _so._ _Stupid_." The Joker raised his arms above his head, stretching and yawning as if everything were fine in the world. It wasn't like I had just slept with a mass villain who had kidnapped me or anything.

"Relax. So I took your virginity. No big deal! People lose their virginity unexpectedly all the time," he said. The amusement in his voice was evident.

"Not like this. This was me being my sick, twisted self yet again," I contradicted. I could feel a panic attack coming on. "Do you even realize what I've done? I slept with you! You are the Joker!" I was becoming very animated in my rant. "You kill people and blow things up and break laws! I am supposed to be a good person! I just had _sex_ with you! Oh my God. Oh my God, what am I going to do? I shouldn't have wanted to have sex with you!" That's when I started to hyperventilate just a little. The Joker decided he needed to step in.

"Listen babe, you need to calm down," he said, still finding this funny somehow as he climbed out of bed.

"Oh my God you're naked!" I cried as he strode confidently over to me.

"Admit it, you love it," he joked.

"That's just it! I shouldn't love it! But I do!" he seemed very pleased that I admitted that. "You kidnapped me! You've almost always treated me like shit, yet I want to have sex with you. What the Hell!"

The Joker calmly took a hold of my wrists. "Shh shh shh shh," he soothed. "It's gonna be oooo-_kay._" He said it like he was talking to a person that didn't understand English.

"Okay," I repeated trying to calm my erratic breathing. "It's gonna be okay."

"Atta girl," he said softly with an amused smile on still on his face.

"We'll just be casual about this, right? It never even happened?" I asked, looking up at him desperately.

"It never even happened," he agreed. "Completely casual."

Then his smile faded and he was staring at me with that really intense look again and _God_ I just wanted to jump on him and wrap my legs around him and feel his hands on me…and then the whole "casual" thing was over. The Joker's arms flew around my waist and my feet were off the floor again as he picked me up and we collapsed on the bed. I ripped my lips away from his.

"Wait! This is exactly what I was trying to avoid!" I exclaimed, remembering the panic attack I had just had about sleeping with him the first time. The Joker looked down at me in disbelief.

"You just jumped me two seconds ago!" he had a valid point.

"I know! I'm sorry! I got carried away again!" I wriggled out from underneath him and we were both crouched in front of each other on the bed.

"Yeah, well I have a freaking boner now!" he actually gestured to said boner "and it's your job to take care of this!" he insisted.

"That is not my job! Look, I can't sleep with you again!" I protested.

"Why not?" the Joker yelled back.

"Because it's WEIRD!" Both of our voices were raising with each sentence and I knew this must be a hysterical conversation to overhear.

"You just made this whole situation ten times weirder! That was all you!" he retorted.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry I've made _you_ uncomfortable! I just don't want to sleep with the guy who kidnapped me! Again!"

"Fine! I don't wanna sleep with you either!"

"Really, cuz your boner says otherwise!" Okay, that was a low blow on my part. I kind of deserved what I got next. The Joker glared at me, totally taken aback for a second, but he quickly recovered.

"Come here," he demanded, his voice low as he reached out to me.

"Don't you dare try to rape me," I warned, trying to get away, but he had already grabbed my wrist.

"It's not rape, you totally want me!" the Joker said while he dragged me across the bed to him. I made a few more protests, but as he struggled to get my underwear off, I knew that this was a battle I couldn't win. I wanted him too badly. I grabbed the back of his head and crashed his lips to mine, biting his lip harder than the average person would enjoy. However, the Joker seemed to like some pain with his pleasure and he let out an animalistic growl against my mouth. He tugged my underwear the rest of the way off and plunged into me without another moment's thought. I moaned loudly and he pumped himself into me fast and hard. It still hurt a little, but it was much better than last night, given that I wasn't consumed by the initial pain of losing my virginity.

The Joker pushed my tank top up as high as he could with one hand, biting and sucking on my skin along the way, leaving a trail of hickeys from my stomach to my neck. I flung the shirt off over my head, then raked my nails down his back, slamming my hips into his, emitting more growls from the Joker.

Suddenly, the Joker pulled out of me and flipped me over onto all fours. I cried out as he entered me from behind, then resumed his intense pace. His body completely covered mine and I couldn't do anything but cling to the sheets underneath me. I felt myself contracting tighter and tighter around the Joker and my moans and cries of ecstasy became more frequent. The Joker groped at my bra-covered breasts with the hand that wasn't holding him up and I couldn't take anymore. I came hard, my inner walls contracting over and over again until the Joker let out a shaky breath as he came inside me. He dropped his head onto my back, his breathing hot and heavy against my skin. After a few moments he slid out of me and we collapsed back in bed under the sheet, leaning against the headboard.

"Okay, so 'being casual' obviously didn't work," the Joker said after a few minutes of silence.

"No," I agreed.

" So I think we should just settle for being fuck-buddies."

"What!"

"Fuck-buddies. We have sex whenever we want but without the..._emotional_ attatchment and we don't have to pretend to forget about it," he said matter-of-factly. There was a long pause as I contemplated this. I opened my mouth, but then closed it, not believing what I was about to say.

"I think that's the best option here," I finally agreed.

"YES!" the Joker yelled, making me jump.

"Excited are we?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hell yeah. You're my fuck-buddy now, I can have sex whenever the Hell I want and I don't have to fight you for it. This is awesome."

"What the hell did I just agree to," I mumbled, shaking my head. The Joker jumped up onto his knees next to me excitedly.

"You just agreed to be _my_ fuck-buddy. So come on buddy, let's _fuck_." I had to laugh at that, but I was quickly cut off when I was tackled by the Joker in another hungry kiss.

* * *

_Hopefully you guys liked the way they reacted to the morning after. I thought it made sense to give Marissa a mild freak-out of conflicting feelings and the Joker a very casual air, like it meant nothing. Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12

"I've! Become so numb! I can't feel you there!" I sang along with the song on the radio. Things had gotten _much_ better for me since the Joker and I became "fuck buddies." God, I still can't believe I actually agreed to that. I wasn't sure what it meant for me on terms of how much longer the Joker would keep me around, but I wasn't constantly fearing for my life. Also on the plus side was that I wasn't locked in my one little room anymore. The Joker had pretty much given me free reign of the apartment building over the last week, granted that I didn't go outside. There was still no way he could risk me escaping because I knew way too much about how he and his henchmen operated. The other positive from this whole situation was that I was actually getting used to being where I was. I mean, sometimes I totally forgot that I was being held against my will. Sebastian and Drake were _awesome_ and we hung out all the time. And, well, the Joker wasn't that bad either. Obviously I was attracted to him, seeing as we were sleeping together, but if he hadn't kidnapped me and he wasn't, you know, a bad person, then I would totally be into him even more.

But anyway, I had found an apartment room with a working stereo, so I was having myself a major jam sesh.

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be!" I danced around the room pretending I was part of the band, air guitar included. "All I want to do! Is be more like me! And be less like-" I turned in a circle while doing the running man and that's when I realized that I wasn't alone, as I had thought I was. The Joker was standing in the doorway with a look on his face that said he had been there for awhile.

"Um, hi," I giggled, finding this more funny than embarrassing. He had seen me naked every day this week. I could only get so embarrassed at this point.

"You've got some pretty sick moves there doll," he said.

"Do I sense a hint of sarcasm?" I asked with a smile.

"Not at _all_," he replied with much more blatant sarcasm. I laughed, then turned my blaring music down a few notches.

"Sooo, whatcha doing?" I asked. See how much more relaxed we were just after a couple days? No threats, no knives, no unfair wrestling matches on the floor. This whole fuck buddies thing _was_ awesome.

"I'm bored," the Joker said, and by his tone, I knew that he really was bored. I didn't think that was possible for him.

"Why don't you go steal something, or blow something up like you usually do," I suggested. Now, I was not promoting this activity, but it was probably what he was going to do anyway. He shrugged.

"Nah, I don't really feel like it," he answered. Whoa, now that was impossible. I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Are you kidding? But you love blowing stuff up," I said incredulously. He shrugged this off too.

"I blew up a bridge last night. I'm kinda tired, I haven't slept in a few days," he mumbled.

"Well then go to sleep," I said sweetly, unable to read what kind of mood he was in.

"I hate sleeping. Why do you think I go days at a time without it?" Ah, now I knew what he wanted.

"You know, if you want sex you just have to ask," I told him.

"Oh trust me doll, if I wanted sex you'd know about it," he assured me. "but I don't need that just yet. It's still early," he said with a wink. I put my hands on my hips.

"So, you don't want to play with your explosives, you don't want to sleep, and you don't want sex," I recapped.

"See how bored I am?" the Joker said.

"Well," I began, "You could stay and dance with me!" I was totally kidding, but figured I'd go with it because I had no idea what else to tell him. He rolled his eyes.

"Women; they always want us to dance," he complained.

"Yeah, but I'm unlike most women, and I don't need you to dance well. I much prefer just spastic limbs or something." I flailed my arms in demonstration. He laughed and shook his head.

"Fine," I said, cranking my music back up. "I'll just dance next to you then." I made my way over to where he stood just inside the doorway. He looked down at me with a smirk on his face. I then proceeded to dance in my goofy little way around the Joker.

"So how many of your hostages have done this before?" I asked.

"None," he said. "But I might have to bring out the torture devices soon."

"Does that mean stop?" I asked a little worriedly.

"No it does not," and then to my extreme satisfaction, the _Joker_ started dancing with me.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed happily. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist!" The Joker grabbed my hips and pulled me back into him.

"Ooh, are we gonna grind?" I asked.

"You bet your ass we are," the Joker replied.

"I thought you didn't want sex," I said rubbing against him.

"I don't, but you've got a fantastic ass," he said.

"You're not so bad yourself," I said mischievously, reaching behind me to grab _his_ ass. He laughed deeply in my ear and his chest rumbled against my back. I genuinely smiled to myself, and for a second I felt like I was falling through the air for two reasons.

One, every time I was with the Joker I became even more attracted to him. Everything he said I found to be funny, adorable, or strangely right in a way that most people probably didn't get.

Second, the fact that number one existed at all frightened me about my own sanity. I _should not_ be happy here. But… I was.

The song changed again, and it wasn't really one we could grind to, so I resumed my random dancing, stepping out of the Joker's grasp.

"Now what do you wanna do?" I asked, swaying to a Breaking Ben song.

"Do you wanna go play Drake's PlayStation?" he asked.

"_You_ play PlayStation?" He looked at me like I was stupid.

"Um, _yeah_. That's where I come up with some of my new ideas," the Joker explained. I ignored the dark undertone to that statement and turned the stereo off.

"Then let's go!" I said. Two hours later, we were PlayStation-ed out and it was getting to be after midnight. The Joker told me to come back to his room. We switched whose room we were in every once in awhile and occasionally just picked the nearest uninhabited room.

_Then_ the Joker wanted sex, and when that was over, he couldn't hide how exhausted he was. I felt that guilty happiness again when the Joker laid down next to me. He hadn't stayed the night with me since that first time a week ago. He fell asleep almost instantly. I settled down next to him, but I couldn't sleep. There were too many things racing through my mind. I had just spent the past few hours goofily dancing and playing video games with the Joker. Needless to say, that was a little out of the ordinary. I found it hard to believe that he actually wanted to be around me for more than just sex, but I was kind of hoping at least it was a little true.

God, what was wrong with me? I shouldn't want him to want to be with me, I should want him to let me go. The more I thought about him letting me go, the emptier I felt. Yeah, I desperately wanted to see my friends and family again, but honestly, my life was incredibly boring compared to all that I had experienced in the last three weeks. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if he ever let me go.

Ugh, too confusing. I'd think about it in the morning.

I was standing in my bathroom, staring at myself intently in the mirror. The room was incredibly bright and I had to squint to be able to have my eyes open. Then two arms slid around my waist from behind me. The room suddenly faded into a dull gray color and I could open my eyes. I looked into the mirror and saw the Joker looking over my shoulder. It was his arms that were wrapped around me and I sighed, relaxing into them.

"Smile doll," he said in a menacing sort of way. I studied his face, confused. A split second later, the Joker's hand flew from my waist to my face. He ripped a knife across my mouth, drowning out any scream I had tried to make. Blood poured to the floor while the Joker continued to hold me against him, a sick, evil smile on his face. I stared horrified in the mirror as the blood spread up to my cheek bones. My face was now a permanent bloody smile while the Joker laughed maniacally behind me.

My eyes shot open to see nothing but darkness. My heart was beating a million miles an hour and I was too scared to move. _It was just a dream,_ I told myself. Rolling over onto my back, I saw that the Joker was still in bed with me. It must have been the middle of the night. I managed to calm myself down and attempt sleep again. However, I was woken up again by the Joker restlessly shifting beside me. I contemplated kicking him to get him to stop moving, but then he made the saddest little groan in his sleep.

"Aw," I couldn't help saying to myself. He was cute when he slept. So innocent looking.

He groaned again. I shifted myself a little closer to him and slowly reached out a hand. I hesitated for a second before I touched him lightly on the forehead.

"Hey, you're okay," I said gently, quietly. I carefully stroked the side of his face and hair. "You're fine," I repeated. Within a few moments, his face relaxed and the moans and groans of discomfort ceased. I let out a breath. Shit. He was cute. I was probably the only person who would use that word to describe the Joker that way, but come on. Here he was in desperate need of sleep, only to have nightmares. It was kind of adorable.

I was still afraid of him, but not nearly to the degree as I had been. Even after that horrible dream I wanted to take advantage of the Joker's state of unconsciousness and cuddle up next to him. But there's nothing wrong with that, right? I mean, so I was _physically_ attracted to this guy. That kind of stuff happens all the time. I'd just have to make sure that I kept my feelings in check and didn't let this go any further.

Just then the Joker rolled over in his sleep…only to throw his arm across my stomach. He had never cuddled me before, but I think the nightmares must have had some kind of part in it. He sighed and became still again. Oh God. Feelings. _Feelings_ were coming on!

* * *

_Yeah, just a short chapter to show their emotional connection as well as a physical one. Also had to give a nod to them playing video games, since they do that in my previous story. If the end of the chapter was too lovey, do not worry. I am in no way going to make them a touchy feely couple. This was just to show that they can't deny their feelings for much longer. Thanks to my readers and please review!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hellooooo all. I am very happy with how this chapter turned out. Hope y'all feel the same!_

* * *

The Joker and I were back in his room having sex again. We were both totally naked and I was on top. My hands were pressed against his chest to balance myself as I bounced up and down on his cock. I could feel that I was getting closer to finishing. For some reason, I really didn't want this to end yet. The Joker was panting and moaning underneath me and I loved the noises he made. I slowed my rhythm so that I was now smoothly sliding him into me. Shivers of pleasure ran throughout my body as the Joker slid his hands over my thighs, up the length of my hips and ribs and back down again. My eyes closed as heat pooled in my stomach, my core beginning to tighten around him. I grabbed his hands, which were resting on my thighs again and placed them on my breasts. I squeezed my hands around his and moaned as he grabbed my breasts harder, pumping up into me with more force than before.

"Oh God," I gasped. Then I cried out as I came, contracting around the Joker. He came with a groan, and after we came down from the high, I lifted myself off of him and lay down panting on the bed. After a few minutes of catching our breath and exchanging a few inappropriate comments about the sex we had just had, the Joker rolled out of the bed and headed into the bathroom. We had actually used a condom this time. By the time I had pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top, he was back in bed, wearing boxers, leaning against the headboard. I shifted myself into the center of the bed in front of him and sat cross legged. The Joker had seemed to be in a good mood today, so I was going to seize the opportunity and ask him something that had been lurking in the back of my mind for awhile now.

"Hey, question," I began. "If you don't want to answer, that is completely fine." The Joker raised his eyebrows at me, but he wasn't upset.

"What?" I took a deep breath before I started.

"What exactly are your plans for me?" I said carefully. The Joker opened his mouth, but hesitated to answer. "Again, it's totally cool if you don't want to tell me, or if you don't even have an answer. I was just, you know…curious."

"I don't know. I don't have a plan for you. I just don't want to let you leave," he said, totally unconcerned. Whew. I was afraid he would freak out.

"Oh. Okay," I said relieved. Disappointed that my future was undetermined, yes, but still relieved.

"Because if I let you go then you'll go to the cops, and I'll have to find another place to crash, and every cop in Gotham will be looking for me and I just don't feel like dealing with all of that when I could be blowing things up and stealing from the mob," he rambled. "And I really like fucking you."

"Good to know that my skills at fucking are so impressive that they contribute to you keeping me here," I said with a crooked smile.

"I mean, I like just having you around, too dollface," he said. I don't think he meant to say it out loud, but he did and he couldn't take it back. I decided to just gloss over it though.

"Hmm," I nodded. "So, since you seem like you're in an…_expressive_ kind of mood, I have another question," I said, trying to sound as adorable as I could to keep him in a good mood.

"Ugh, now what," he groaned, but he had a slight smile on his face. I giggled. He was so damn cute, despite being a psychopath and murderer.

"Okay, again, you don't have to answer this if you don't want to," I assured him. He nodded, so I went for it. "Do you have a real name? Did you ever have a real name?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Yes, I had a real name you moron," he said.

"Hey!" I interjected, but he just laughed.

"Did you really think people called me 'The Joker' when I was a kid?" he asked.

"No, but I don't know when you became the Joker," I explained. "By the way, how old are you?"

"What the hell, is this twenty questions?" the Joker said exasperated.

"I'm sorry, I'm done," I quickly said. He sat up and mirrored the position I was sitting in.

"I'm older than _you_. That's all you need to know," he said.

"Oh, well I already knew that," I said.

"Well it's all you're getting'."

"Okay." I could accept that.

"Are there any other questions that you've been holding in until now?" he asked, somewhat mockingly, but I knew that was just the way he was.

"Mmm…yes, but I'm not going to ask them," I said. Actually, I _really_ wanted to ask them, but there was no way in Hell I would. I needed things to stay the way they were. I couldn't risk pissing him off or crossing a line.

"Why no-_t_?" he pressed. I looked down at my hands in my lap in nervousness.

"Because it's not really a question, it's more of a request," I said without looking at him. "That's why I'm not asking it."

"You want something from me? Yeah, you better not ask that one then," he laughed, but there was a slight warning tone in his voice underneath it.

"Don't worry, I don't want anything, I just…never mind," I trailed off.

"Just tell me, I'm curious now," the Joker said. I shook my head. "Tell me," he insisted.

"It's ridiculous," I warned him. Why did I have to say anything? I should have just kept my stupid mouth shut.

"I wanna know," he insisted. I sighed.

"Okay, so I'm pretty much positive that in the near future you're either going to let me go or just kill me. And…before that happens, I just… I want to know what your real face looks like, so that I can really _know _that I've been with a person this whole time instead of just a man in a mask," I spit out in a rush. The Joker was studying me, but I couldn't read his expression. Also, I couldn't stop talking. "I mean, you're so mysterious. No face, no name. I know I mean absolutely…_nothing_ to you, but my life is pretty much entirely in your hands and I just want to know whose hands those are." I finally managed to stop talking. The Joker was still staring at me intensely and I didn't know what to make of it.

"Okay," he finally said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay?" I repeated. He nodded.

"Yeah, why not? You've already seen every other part of me naked," he waggled his eyebrows at me. I slid off the bed and went into the bathroom to grab a washcloth. When I came back I climbed back on the bed and kneeled in front of the Joker.

"Are you sure?" I asked just in case.

"Go for it doll," he said. I started with his forehead, gently wiping off the white paint smeared onto his skin. I could see that he was somewhat tan, despite the fact that he covered his skin all of the time. He watched me intently as I moved down the sides of his face and just past where his scars began.

"Close your eyes," I instructed. He complied and I removed the gallons of black paint that covered the Joker's eyes.

"You're rubbin' me raw doll," the Joker complained.

"Sorry, but you're wearing enough make-up to last _me_ two months," I apologized.

"It's not make-up, it's paint," he grumbled.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I forgot," I said, trying to suppress a laugh and causing him to shake his head. Finally all that was left was the red covering his scarred lips, and then there was nothing. The Joker sat before me, completely exposed. I could see every line, every scar, every inch of him that he hid from the rest of the world. I felt like I wanted to cry for that alone. How few people had he let see him like this? He had no idea, nor would he ever know how much this meant to me. I had only known him for a month, yet he was okay with letting me see his face. I was seriously falling for this psychopath, and now he here he was, making me feel like I was different. Like I might actually mean something to him, even though I knew better than that.

I dropped the washcloth on the nightstand and hesitantly reached out to touch his face. My fingers slowly traced along one scar, then across his lower lip, then along the other scar.

"You know, you're really handsome," I said barely above a whisper. The Joker looked up at me and slowly shook his head.

"No sweetheart, I don't think so," he replied just as quietly. I slid my hand down to rest on the side of his neck.

"I do," I whispered. The Joker frowned, but it wasn't an angry frown. I realized just how physically close we were and I felt like me chest was being constricted. My arms and legs felt like jelly and I wanted nothing more than to throw myself into the Joker's arms.

I held my breath as the Joker slowly leaned up and pressed his lips to mine. He had kissed me a thousand times, but never like this. Usually he was rough, hurried. This kiss was slow and sweet. Our lips parted for only a moment as the Joker shifted himself onto his knees, pulling me against his body. His arms wrapped around me as he started to kiss me again. The kiss became more passionate, and he lowered himself to the bed on top of me. We broke apart again, the Joker's lips moving to my neck. I threaded my fingers through his hair and hitched a leg up around his waist.

"Jack," he suddenly said.

"Who's Jack?" I asked in confusion. I waited, unable to see his face as he hesitated to explain.

"Me. My name is Jack," the Joker said. I was screaming inside. I _meant_ something to him.

"Jack," I breathed. He continued kissing my neck. "Jack…"

* * *

_Yes, somewhat lovey again, but I feel that at this point it was neccessary. And I'm going to make up for it in the next chapter...so yeah, again, no fear, the Joker will remain his badass self. _ _Thanks for all the reviews guys!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Holy crap I had such a hard time writing this chapter. I wanted to express both of their feelings just so, and I think I managed to do it. I think I like how it turned out, hope you guys do too!_

* * *

The Joker and I spent the night together again, much to my pleasure. However, when I woke up the next morning he wasn't there. I climbed out of bed, took a shower and got myself dressed. Once I headed downstairs, I wanted to look for him, but quickly decided that that would look clingy, so I instead went into Drake's room. We didn't have a specified kitchen, but I knew Drake had food that he was willing to share with me.

"Hey Drake!" I called to him when I walked into his room.

"Hey!" he called from somewhere else in the apartment. "What's up?"

"Can I steal some of your food?" I hollered to him, already rummaging through his stash.

"Yeah, just stay away from my cookies!" he replied.

"You mean these Girl Scout cookies?" I said with a laugh.

"Shut up, it's a guilty pleasure!" Drake yelled back. I laughed again, then thanked him and left. I walked into yet another apartment where I knew there was a TV I could watch. It got kind of confusing with using an entire apartment building, but then it was kind of nice to be able to have privacy so easily. I loved Drake and Sebastian, but the rest of the henchmen were still scary.

I flicked through some shows and finally settled on Criminal Minds because it is an AMAZING show. As I was drooling over Dr. Reid as he expertly solved a case, the Joker noisily came into the room. He didn't look happy.

"Hi," I said. When he gave me a look that said 'how dare you speak to me,' I was a little taken aback. "What's wrong?"

"Get out of here," he said shortly. I could see that he was trying to keep it together, like he was going to go crazy at any moment.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Get _out_ of here," the Joker said louder this time. "I don't want to _see_ your _face_." I slowly got off the couch, like a person trying not to make any sudden movements around a wild animal.

"Did I do something wrong?" I hesitantly pushed. I thought we had just had a breakthrough, but something was definitely wrong here.

"What haven't you done, Em?" the Joker spat, looking at me like I was despicable. He threw his arms out to the side, causing me to flinch backwards. "I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance!" Okay, that hurt. First off, he had just used an adorable nickname while he was yelling at me, and that was baffling in itself.

"Where is this coming from? Why are you acting this way?" I asked, becoming more and more horribly confused with everything he said.

"Me? You're the one making me this way! This is _all_ _your_ _fault_!" he screamed at me in that frighteningly deep voice that he got when he was angry. Now I was really getting scared.

"I haven't done anything!" I argued. The Joker started to pace around the room in fury.

"God, I just want to _snap_ that little neck of yours," he growled. A sickening feeling crept over me. I knew there was nothing to stop him if he decided to follow through with that idea.

"Can you please tell me what I did wrong? I promise I'll leave you alone then, I just have to know," I tried to reason. Out of nowhere, the Joker stopped pacing the room and strode towards me. Then he whipped a gun out of his pocket and I inhaled sharply…as he aimed it right at my face.

"Oh my God," my voice shook as I spoke. "Please don't." Normally I wouldn't have outright asked him to spare my life─ I didn't like to show fear that obviously. But at this point, I had sort of become emotionally attached to this guy, and I didn't want him to kill me.

The look on his face was terrifying. He glared at me with an intensity that could have made anyone else crumble to his feet. His chest heaved as he breathed, as if the anger he felt was causing him physical pain. With a roar of rage he hurled the gun across the room where it loudly hit the wall. I let out a breath.

"What is going on?" I begged him.

"Marissa, it would really be smart of you to shut up right now," he warned.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what we're fighting about!" I replied, my voice raising.

"We're fighting about _me_ not being able to kill _you!_" he answered. "I took you so that I could hurt you, and now I can't even do that!"

"Okay, I'm scared now," I said, my voice cracking. What the Hell was going on?

"Good! You should be scared! Hell, you should be dead already! But you're not and it's all your fault!" the Joker was getting hysterical. I had never seen him this way before and I didn't know what to do. I had stopped fearing for my life in the past few weeks, but now I was starting to think that I shouldn't have ever let myself believe I was safe.

Then it hit me. This was his meltdown. Granted, it was an incredibly dramatic and dangerous meltdown. I had already had mine after we slept together the first time. We shouldn't want to be together, but we did. And neither of us knew how to handle it.

I started a gentle attempt to calm him. "Jack-,"

"Don't!" he interrupted. He shook his head with a humorless smile on his face. "I never should have told you that. It's not like you didn't have enough power over me already."

"Jack, there's nothing wrong with-" I started to say again.

"Just stop! You evil, fucking bitch, you made me love you and I don't know what to do about it!" he screamed. I felt my whole body turn to jelly. There it was. The Joker loved me. Sure, he had also just called me an evil bitch, but I could see past that at the moment.

"It's okay. Nobody is going to think any less of you," I assured him. He growled in frustration, turning his back on me. "You're the Joker. Everyone knows not to mess with you no matter what. The whole city is afraid of you. You're henchmen are afraid of you."

"But you're not afraid of me!" he argued, whirling around to glare at me again.

"Are you kidding me? Look at you, you're terrifying. You just held a _gun_ to my _head._ Two seconds ago I thought I was dead meat," I insisted. "Believe me, you do not have to worry about me feeling safe around you."

The Joker ran his hands through his hair, seeming to be regaining composure. "I don't want you to be afraid of me."

"You're kind of sending me mixed signals here," I replied.

"Okay, I want you to be a little afraid of me," he answered.

"Strangely the scariest part of that whole thing wasn't the possibility of dying, but of you leaving," I said in a rush before I even really knew what I was saying. The Joker stared at me.

"You know, you just might be crazier than I am," he told me. I shrugged.

"Debatable," I admitted. "But hey, at least I don't go shoving weapons at the person I love. I don't see a gun in your face."

"What was that?" the Joker asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Nothing," I responded way too quickly.

"Ooohh no, you already let it slip," he continued with a smirk.

"No," I scoffed, but I knew he saw right through me. "Fine. But like you're one to talk. You called me an evil fucking bitch you were so desperate to hide it."

"Did I?"

"Yeah." He smiled and took a few slow steps towards me.

"I'm sorry," he said somewhat sarcastically.

"It's okay," I teasingly pouted in return.

"And I promise I'm not going to try to kill you anymore." The Joker pulled me into his arms, sending a chill through my body as I again took in how much bigger he was then me. It was such a turn on.

"I do love you," he mumbled. I couldn't help smiling and pressed my forehead to his chest to hide it.

"I love you too," I finally admitted out loud.

"Damn it," the Joker groaned.

"What?" I asked, looking up.

"You're doing it again," he sighed.

"Being an evil fucking bitch and making you love me?" I inquired.

"Exactly," he nodded. Then he growled deep in his throat and began backing me towards the couch.

"Jack, you're so bad," I giggled as we fell to the couch. "Ow," I complained when I landed on something hard. Jack's arms had been around my waist and he pulled out whatever I had fallen on.

"Where the Hell did these come from?" he inquired, both of us looking at the box of Girl Scout cookies I had stolen from Drake earlier that morning.

"Oh…I don't know," I said grabbing the box and throwing it to the floor. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and made passionate love to him with the sound of guns and sirens blaring from the television.

* * *

_Yaaaaayyyyy! They finally admitted it! I figured throwing sex in there right after he said 'I love you' would make it more Joker-like. Like an 'I'm still a man and can take you whenever I want' kind of thing. Please review and let me know what you think!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Oh. My. God. It's been forever since I've updated this and for that I am sorry. I recently slammed my finger in a car door which has made typing very difficult and these past few months have been extremely busy. But I finally got a freaking chapter written! I know it's kind of short and it's just a cutsie kind of chapter, but I'm building to another couple of huge, actiony scenes for the near future. Enjoy, and I promise I will try my darndest to get another chapter up soon!_

* * *

"Marissa, I know you're the one who took my cookies!" Drake yelled, stomping into his bedroom.

"What is it with you and those damn cookies?" I asked from where I was jumping on his bed. "I'll buy you some more, sheesh."

"I don't know if you've noticed this or not, but we don't exactly live in a part of town that is popular with girl-scouts. Do you know how hard it is for me to get those?" Drake continued arguing with me.

"Okay, how about I make you some cookies? Whatever kind you want, and I'll make as many as I physically can," I offered, trying to make up for stealing his favorite food. He stood with his hands on his hips.

"Really?" Drake asked, sounding like a little kid.

"Really. If you can buy the stuff for me, I can do it tomorrow," I told him.

"Okay," Drake agreed after pouting for a few more seconds. "But they better not suck. And if you burn 'em you're starting all over."

"Deal," I said. "Now come play with me, I'm bored!" Jack was out doing…well, whatever illegal things he was doing that day. I didn't like to inquire. Ignorance really _is_ bliss.

"I can jump higher than you," Drake teased as he leapt onto the bed with me.

"Nuh-uh," I replied.

"Uh-huh!" Drake retorted. This was our relationship. We brought out the little kids in each other. Drake and I were jumping on his bed like mad people, trying to out-jump each other, when Sebastien came running in.

"Freeze!" Seb screamed, pointing a gun right at us. Drake and I both froze, wondering what the Hell he was doing. "You know you're not allowed to have fun without me! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" he yelled dramatically. Drake and I relaxed, realizing that he was just being his abnormally hyper self.

"We're sorry," I said, glancing at Drake, who nodded. Seb smiled.

"Okay!" he answered throwing the gun to the floor and jumping between me and Drake. Soon it sounded like a whole room full of people were in the bedroom as Drake screamed when his head almost hit the ceiling and I nearly fell off the bed laughing so hard. It wasn't until Sebastien suddenly stopped jumping that I realized Jack was standing in the doorway…and he didn't look very happy.

Drake and I froze again.

"Boss," Drake said in a very business-like tone. I didn't really know if we were in trouble or not. It felt like we were, but why would we be?

"Hi," I said, trying to shake the weirdness that had just taken over.

"Hi," Jack said with smile that showed no humor. "Can I talk to you for a second?" The tone in his voice said that it wasn't really a question. I didn't like it, but complied to keep Drake and Seb from getting in trouble.

"Sure thing," I said, my voice laced with the same sarcasm as the Joker's.

"Great," Jack answered. I got off the bed and walked over to where he stood. He looked at Drake and Sebastien. "And you can continue whatever, uh…_that_ was." The guys immediately got off the bed, which I thought was kind of funny.

I followed Jack out of the room. When we got into the hallway he turned around to face me.

"What are you doing?" he asked, glaring down at me.

"What-?"

"What are you _doing_?" Jack repeated. I stared at him slack-jawed.

"I was just hanging out with Drake and Sebastien," I firmly defended myself. Jack continued to look at me expectantly. I smiled crookedly. "Are you jealous again?"

"No, I'm not fucking _jealous_. I just don't like you throwing yourself at everything with a dick," Jack retorted before turning and heading up the stairs.

"Whoa!" I yelled, hurrying after him. "That was totally uncalled for!" He ignored me. I followed him into his room and flung the door closed behind me. "Jack, what the Hell? Girls are allowed to have guy friends."

"Not you. You are mine," Jack asserted. My eyes widened.

"Say what now?" I questioned.

"I don't think you realize how quickly one of these guys could turn on me. And if they do, you're the first person they'll come after," Jack said, a hint of hysteria to his voice. He got like this sometimes. When he got passionate about something, he just kind of rambled angrily. I still didn't know how to react to it.

"So I can't be friends with anyone because they might kill me eventually," I said, sarcasm slipping into my voice again. Jack strode across the room and got all up in my face.

"I'm trying to protect you. That's something I've never done before, so I'd appreciate a little more gratitude," Jack said darkly. But now that I knew what this was about, my anger cooled off.

"Aw, Jack, I do appreciate that you want to protect me. But you can't keep me from the rest of the world forever. It's full of people and I have to talk to someone other than you sometimes," I said gently. He walked over to the bed and flopped down on his back. "I think you're overreacting a little."

"You're right, I'm overreacting, just go play with your boyfriends," Jack said, refusing to look anywhere but the ceiling above him. I sighed. I really couldn't get mad at him. A smile crept onto my face and I ran across the room to climb onto the bed. I stretched out next to Jack and laid my upper body on his.

"Jack, you know you're my favorite," I gushed, pouting my lips to show how ridiculous he was being. He frowned at me.

"Then why do you fight me on everything?" he asked.

"Drake's my friend. That's it. If I was attracted to Drake I'd be sleeping with him instead of you."

"Don't even go there!" Jack warned.

"Okay," I said. "But really, I am going to have to get out of here at some point. Just for a few hours." Jack groaned. "Oh come on, I've been in this freaking building for over a month now. I'm dying of claustrophobia."

"No," Jack stated simply.

"Please?" I said, only to get a shake of the head from Jack. "You know I'll come back. You can send one of your men with me to drag me back if I try to run. Which I won't."

"I don't wanna talk about this now," Jack mumbled.

"Okay," I relinquished the fight for the moment. "But I _have _been here for over a month and you still didn't tell me how old you are."

"Why do you need to know that?" Jack asked, exasperated.

"I have a right to know! In a normal world some would consider me your girlfriend!" I protested.

"I'm not telling you," Jack refused, but he was smiling.

"Why?" I whined. "You must be really, really old then. It's okay, I like older guys."

"I'm not really old!" Jack insisted.

"Prove it," I teased. I stood up on the bed and started jumping again.

"I am not jumping on the bed with you," he said.

"Come on, Jack! You know you want to!" I said. Jack instead reached out and grabbed my foot, pulling it out from under me.

"Ugh!" I yelled as I fell on my back. I sat up and glared at Jack, who was laughing at me. "Asshole!" I did, however, crawl back over to lay with him. "What, are you too _mature_ to jump on beds anymore?"

"Yeah, that's it. I'm too _mature_," Jack said sarcastically.

"Jack," I prompted sweetly. He looked down at me and rolled his eyes.

"Alright. I'm twenty-six. Happy now?" he admitted.

"Twenty-six's not old!" I insisted. "Ten years older than me, yes, but I'm perfectly okay with that."

"You are so fucking weird," Jack said, shaking his head.

"At least I'm not a statutory rapist," I pointed out. Jack glared down at me, making me giggle. I was in such a giddy mood today, despite the fight Jack and I had had. I snuggled into the circle of his arm around me.

"I've done a lot worse Em, I wouldn't get hung up on the rape thing," Jack sighed, sounding pleased with himself and his evil doings. I laughed. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Hey, that reminds me of something," I said.

"Shit, that's my cue to leave," Jack said, starting to get up.

"You are so mean to me!" I argued pulling him back onto the bed.

"Okay, what?" he groaned.

"It's just a simple question, so chill out," I started. "I was wondering how you knew my name. I never told you, but you know it, so how did you find out?"

"You talk to yourself a lot, doll," Jack answered. I raised an eyebrow.

"I do?"

"Oh yeah. Like, a lot. And you call yourself by name, so when I was keeping you locked in that room I would hear you talking to yourself before I opened the door," Jack said, amusement in his voice.

"Huh. I never noticed that," I mumbled to myself.

"You talk in your sleep too," Jack added, this time getting off the bed without me stopping him. "Now _that_ is entertaining."

"I do not!" I protested, sitting up.

"Yes you do, doll," Jack said, heading to the door.

"Like what?" I demanded to know. Jack stopped in front of the door and furrowed his brow, thinking.

"Last night you said 'Jack, let's not tell anyone what we know.' So I said, 'What do we know?' Then you said, 'Don't tell anyone we stole the marshmallows,'" Jack relayed to me. I bit my lip. I had had a dream about me and Jack robbing a convenience store and _only_ stealing numerous bags of marshmallows.

"Shut up Jack," I deadpanned, flopping back down on the bed as he laughed his creepy little laugh that I had come to actually like.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about the marshmallows," Jack said before he left the room in a fit of laughter.


	16. Chapter 16

_Holy shit guys, it's been awhile. I know this is sorta short, but I already have another chapter almost done with I will upload as soon as possible. This is kind of just a filler chapter, but I needed a segway. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"You ready Em?" Drake said, poking his head around the bathroom door where I was putting my make-up on.

"Wait for it…," I mumbled, putting on the last touch of mascara. "Annnndddd done! Let's go!" Yes, you heard right, I was leaving the hideout. I had _finally_ convinced Jack to let me venture back into the real world. I'll admit, it took _a lot_ of shameless begging and a few not so shameless…well, inappropriate things. But either way, I was getting the Hell out of that building. Drake was coming with me because Jack refused to let me go alone, and we had to go incognito since my face had been plastered all over Gotham on missing posters.

I ran down the hall to say good-bye to Jack. He was sitting at a table, furiously scribbling down new twisted ideas that popped into his head. I glanced over his shoulder to see what exactly he was doing. There were newspaper clippings with blurry pictures and drawings of some guy dressed in a bat-suit. He was apparently known as Batman. I thought it was kind of tacky, but hey, I was dating an evil clown, so who am I to talk?

"Who's that guy?" I inquired. Jack sat back in his chair.

"This," Jack stated grandly. "Is the man who will lead me straight to bigger and better things."

"Could you be less vague?" I pressed.

"I'm gonna use the loser in the bat costume to tear Gotham apart," Jack said plainly.

"Oh, okay," I replied, accepting the weirdness of my life. "I'm gonna go baby."

Jack turned to look up at me. It was more of a glare, really.

"I'll miss you," I said sweetly, trying to calm him before he even got mad.

"You know, if you try to _run_ or anything of that sor-_t_, I'm gonna hunt you down and drag you right back here," Jack warned, and I didn't know if he was serious or not.

"Um…alright. Well, that was kind of creepy, so I'm just gonna go," I smiled, turning to leave. Before I could even get two steps away, Jack smacked me on the ass and I knew he was just trying to creep me out. I smiled to myself and shook my head, hearing Jack laugh as I walked back into the main hallway.

Drake and I headed around the corner to get one of the less conspicuous cars. I could hardly contain my excitement as I jumped in the passenger's seat.

"I can't believe I'm finally getting out of that place!" I exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I'm glad to get the Hell out of there too. I like blowing stuff up and all that, but it gets tiring having to run for your life all the time," Drake agreed.

"I don't know how you do that stuff. One night of it about killed me. Literally," I said, recalling the Tony Corinthos incident. Drake nodded.

"I've been working for the Joker for the past three years. When I was twenty-one I dealt drugs over in Detroit. The Joker tried to rip off my supplier and it was either join him or die. So I figured, hey, I already live a life of crime, why not?" Drake told me. I raised an eyebrow. I had kind of forgotten that even though Drake was pretty much my best friend, he was a killer. Now I was finding out that he had dealt drugs as well. "I can tell by the look on your face that you're second guessing your judgment of me," Drake said gently, a small smile on his face. I shook my head.

"No. It's just that you're so nice to me and you're so much fun. I can't picture you doing bad stuff," I admitted.

"I know. Sometimes I can't picture me doing bad stuff either. But you do what you gotta do. A lot of the stuff that Boss talks about makes a lot of sense too. I mean, why should we have to live by certain standards? Why should we have to follow other people's rules?" I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I get that. I just wish you didn't have to kill people to be able to live that way," I said, staring out the windshield. Drake nodded and turned on the radio. We talked about much lighter subjects on the rest of the way to the theater.

We went to see one of the many Harry Potter movies. I had lost track of which one we were on. Fred and George were up to their usual antics, and Molly Weasley was bustling around in the background. I suddenly felt very sad and very, very alone.

"Drake I miss my mom," I blurted out in a whisper. Drake shifted in his seat.

"I was afraid this would happen," he grumbled.

"Afraid what would happen?"

"As soon as you got a taste of freedom, I knew you were gonna want to go home," he explained quietly.

"Of course I want to go home! I just want to be able to come back and see you guys too," I explained. The people sitting behind us shushed us and we were quiet for a few minutes. Then I couldn't take the awkward feeling that was between me and Drake. I leaned in so I wouldn't have to talk very loud.

"Look, I love the Joker. And I love you too! There's no way I could just leave you guys at this point. But I miss my family. I swear I'm not going to try to run, I just miss them. That 's all, I promise." Drake sighed.

"I'm sorry. I know this has to be hard for you," Drake apologized.

"Thank you," I said finitely and we were both over it. We watched the rest of the movie, all while repeating what the characters said in British accents and eating popcorn like it was a race to see who could eat more first.

"Thanks for taking me to a movie Drake. It was a bloody good show," I said, still in a British accent after the movie was over.

"You're very welcome, love. I'm going to use the lieu before we go," Drake said, also doing British.

"For chrissakes! Again?" I asked in amazement.

"Shut the bloody hell up! I drank three cokes!" Drake defended himself heading off to the bathroom. I was alone. I _could _run if I wanted to…but I didn't. Crazy as they were, I loved those guys. I would find a way to see my family again someday, but right now, I needed to be with Jack. Iloved him and I wanted him to trust me enough to let me go home without coming after me...and most likely killing my whole family.

* * *

_So this chapter was basically just to show that Drake and Marissa are close enough friends to confide in each other and be themselves. Marissa is not a cold-hearted bitch who forgot about her family, she still misses them, she just has other people to think about now as well. Also, the Joker gave Marissa some freedom, but he wasn't very happy about it. The next chapter will have a lot of very dark joker-ness. _


	17. Chapter 17

_New chapter! I felt like it was time to show a slightly darker Joker, just to remind you all that he is in fact a badassmotherfucker. Not too awful dark, but we'll see more of that in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! _

* * *

It was the morning after Drake and I had gone to see Harry Potter together. I had woken up and taken a steaming hot shower since it had gotten so cold as November approached. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself, wringing the water out of my hair and letting it fall into the tub. The mirror was completely fogged over, so I swiped my hand across the glass to clear it.

I screamed.

Jack was standing behind me in full joker get-up with an evil smile on his face. I whirled around to glare at him.

"What the Hell, Jack?" I yelled. "You scared the Hell out of me!" He laughed, and laughed, and laughed some more. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You think this is _funny_?" I demanded to know. Jack nodded, doubling over. "You don't scare someone when they're naked!"

Jack straightened up and stumbled over to me, still sighing and catching his breath.

"I don't care if you're mad, it was worth it," he sighed, putting his hands on my hips and pinning me between him and the counter.

"It's really sick that you get that kind of pleasure out of seeing me be fucking terrified," I said, but I wasn't really mad anymore and he knew it.

"You're pretty when you're scared," he said. I could feel his breath on my skin he was so close to me.

"Yeah, well I wonder if you'll look pretty when I kick you in the balls," I retorted with a smirk. Jack smiled.

"I do like a little pain," he admitted. Suddenly Jack's hands tightened their hold on me as he picked me up and set me on the counter of the sink. "But if you try it, you're going to regret it doll," he growled huskily. It was kind of hot.

"Ooh, threats of physical violence, you know that just turns me on," I said sarcastically. Jack laughed deep in his throat as he moved to stand between my legs and kiss me hard on the mouth. I sighed into the kiss, winding my arms around his neck. Then Jack roughly grabbed my thighs and forced my legs further apart. I sucked in a breath at the sudden motion. I looked at him, my heart pounding with excitement and saw that he had an evil little glimmer in his eyes.

"Let's see how much it can turn you on," Jack growled. My eyes widened.

"Jack I was being sarcastic─," I said, beginning to panic a little.

"Too late!" he replied. His hand flew to my neck, where he pressed a knife I had just now noticed into my skin.

"Jack," I said, panicking even more.

"Sh sh sh, a little pain's not gonna kill ya, doll," he said, shaking his head. I jumped and gasped as I felt Jack take his free hand and push a gloved finger into my entrance. I moaned as he slowly slid it out, than back in. He lightly nicked the skin on my neck with his knife and I whimpered.

"Jack, I'm scared," I squeaked out, my eyes shut tight as he brought his mouth to my neck. His tongue slid over the wound he had created and I relaxed a little.

"See, you're fine baby," Jack whispered, his lips against my ear. He bit down on my earlobe hard and I cried out, but I was actually starting to enjoy this…that is until Jack's hand dropped the knife with a clatter and slid to my throat where he squeezed tightly. He dropped to his knees, still gripping my throat. My hands had fallen to the counter where they were gripping the edge of the sink, and my towel had fallen off me long ago.

One thing that no one would ever know about the Joker is that he is one _Hell_ of a beast when it comes to oral sex. I mean, the tongue stamina on that man was insane. He _was_ always flicking his tongue out over his lips, which may have had something to do with it, but either way…it freaking rocked.

It was hard to make sounds with Jack cutting off most of my air supply, but I couldn't hold back my moans and sighs as Jack's mouth worked it's magic. His tongue flicked over my clit again and again while his finger pumped in and out of me. I was already gasping for breath because of Jack's hand clenched around my throat, and with the added feeling of his tongue all over me, I was really struggling to breathe. I was light-headed…but it actually felt incredible. If he held onto me any tighter I would have been afraid, but I knew he wasn't aiming to really hurt me, so I could relax.

"Jack," I moaned, my voice rough. I threaded my fingers through his hair, the feelings coursing through my body becoming almost too intense. Jack gave a short moan and pulled his finger out of me, attacking my core with his mouth. His tongue was everywhere, touching me over and over until I couldn't stop moaning and writhing.

"Jack, I'm gonna cum," I choked out. He moved his tongue to my clit again and pressed it down hard, moving in circles. His grip on my neck got even tighter and I clutched the wrist of the hand that was choking me. Just as I thought I would cum, Jack pulled away from me. I groaned in protest, but Jack ignored me, standing up again. He undid his belt and zipper like his life depended on it, then grabbed my arms and pinned them over my head. The cold of the mirror felt good against my burning skin. I opened my eyes to look at Jack and felt a shiver run through me. His eyes were clouded over with lust…but there was something much more violent there too. For a moment I thought he might actually hurt me for real. He held my wrists above my head with one hand and used to other to hold onto my hip. He thrust into me roughly and I moaned. He pumped into me fast and hard. My back pounded into the mirror with each thrust. I could feel bruises forming where his fingers dug into the flesh around my hipbone, but it felt good. Yes, I was a little scared that he wouldn't be able to control himself, but I had faith in my man. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him further into me and bucking my hips up to meet his. Jack's teeth scraped and bit at any skin he could reach. I came fairly quickly since I had been so close already. I strained against his hold on me as I writhed in pleasure, but his hold was so firm I couldn't move an inch. Jack slammed into me a few more times before he growled deep in his throat as he came in me.

My head collapsed against the mirror and Jack's fell onto my shoulder. Slowly, he let go of my wrists and pulled out of me. I rubbed a hand over my throat, finally breathing normally again.

"Jesus Christ, Jack. I thought I was gonna pass out," I sighed. Then I added, "In a good way." He pulled away from me and smiled, zipping up his pants again.

"Told ya," he boasted, still catching his breath. I picked my towel up from where it had pooled around my waist and wrapped it around me. Once Jack had situated himself again, he grabbed me just behind the knees and slid me to the edge of the sink. "I've gotta ask you somthin'," he slurred. Rough sex takes a lot out of you.

"Shoot."

"Gotham's newest hero Harvey Dent is having a little shindig on Friday. Me and the boys are gonna go stir up a little _trouble_," he told me.

"Why are you gonna do that?" I asked innocently.

"Because the bat's going to be there. I know that because there is _no way_ he wouldn't expect something to go wrong. Gotham's finest all in one room. He knows I just can't resist an opportunity like that," Jack explained when he saw my look of inquiry.

"So you're walking right into his trap," I stated, pointing out what was obvious to me.

"Have a little faith in me, huh?" Jack said defensively. "You're coming too."

"What? No. No, no no," I said, shaking my head. "I will get hurt, or someone will get hurt because of me, or I'll get in the way─," I protested, but Jack cut me off.

"No you won't. I'll be right there with you and you can be a badass like you were when we tried to rip off Corinthos."

"Huh-uh. That was sheer luck," I stood firm.

"Come on," Jack said, obviously not about to give up.

"Jack," I groaned.

"Come _on_," he begged. "Come with me. I'll let you hit some more people."

"Jack, I don't want to go kill people. I don't like thinking about you killing people, much less me joining in," I reminded him, as I'd told him several times before. "I'm fine with beating up some mobsters and stuff, but there are going to be a lot of innocent people there. I don't want to watch them die." I was actually starting to get a little emotional thinking about Jack just slaughtering people. I didn't show it, but the feelings were there.

"Then just come with me and you don't have to kill anybody," he said, leaning in to kiss my neck.

"Jack, please," I pleaded. He pulled back and smiled, but I could tell he was trying very hard to keep it together. He obviously wasn't used to being told "no."

"Baby, you're pissing me off," he said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, how about I go as like, a guest or something so that I can be with you and you promise not to severely hurt anybody but the Batman guy. Then I don't have to watch anybody get hurt, but I'll be there for…moral support," I proposed. Now Jack really smiled.

"De-_al_," Jack said gripping the hair at the nape of my neck and pressing a kiss to my lips. "I like when you watch me work. And I'll do my best not to fatally injure someone other than Bat boy."

"Aw, look at us compromising like a real couple," I teased. Jack rolled his eyes, but then a mischievous look crossed his face.

"Hey you know what else real couples do? Have make up sex," he said, picking me up off the counter and carrying me into the bedroom.

"But we didn't really fight," I reminded him, my legs wrapped around his waist.

"We almost did, so this will just be 'I'm sorry we almost fought' sex." Now I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously what has gotten into you today?" I asked as Jack crawled on top of me on the bed.

"Killing, doll. Nothing like a good slaughter to put me in a good mood," he replied before covering my mouth roughly with his, keeping me from saying what he knew I would say. I didn't fight him, just tried to forget about it, like always.

* * *

_Ah, the first signs of an unhealthy relationship. But have no fear! This story (and Marissa and Joker's romance) is nowhere near over! Their relationship is actually going to get much stronger over the next few chapters. Reviews are loved and motivate me to write more! _


End file.
